The September 11 Hijackers
United Arab Emirates Egypt Lebanon |death date=September 11, 2001 |death place=New York City, New York Arlington, Virginia Shanksville, Pennsylvania |job=See "The Hijackers" |pathology=Terrorists Mass murderers Cop Killers |mo=Stabbing Airplane crashing |victims=2978 killed 6000+ injured |status=Deceased |time=8:14 - 10:03:11 A.M., September 11, 2001 }} The September 11 Hijackers were nineteen members of the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda that hijacked four American airliners on September 11, 2001 and crashed them on the North and South Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, across the Potomac from Washington, DC. The fourth airliner crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania while en route to its intended objective, which remains unknown. With almost 3,000 direct fatalities and over 6,000 injured accounted, the September 11 or 9/11 Attacks are the deadliest terrorist action ever perpetrated in human history. Background The attacks were the brainchild of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, al-Qaeda's chief of propaganda between 1999 and 2001. In 1993, Mohammed's nephew Ramzi Yousef led a terrorist cell in a failed attempt to topple the World Trade Center (WTC) with a car bomb, and in 1995, Yousef and Mohammed outlined the "Bojinka Plot", a three-phase plan to hijack airplanes in Southeast Asia and detonate them over well-populated areas in the United States. After Yousef was arrested in Pakistan and extradited to the U.S., Mohammed combined Yousef's previous plans in a single plot and presented it to al-Qaeda's leader, Osama bin Laden, in 1996. The first version of the plan envisioned the hijacking of twelve planes in both the East and West coasts, which would be subsequently crashed on the WTC and the Pentagon, and also on the White House, the Capitol, and several other landmarks in New York City, Boston, Chicago, Seattle, San Francisco and Los Angeles. Unlike Mohammed and Yousef, who had been motivated by American support to Israel, Bin Laden's main concern was the withdrawal of American troops that had been deployed in Saudi Arabia during the Gulf War, and this was the subject of his 1996 fatwa in which he called for attacks against the United States and its citizens. In 1998, Bin Laden put Mohammed's plan into motion and began training terrorists to fly planes in Afghanistan. Mohammed himself was tasked with studying and deciding the possible targets. He considered targeting nuclear power plants, but discarded it after deciding that the attacks "could get out of hand". Bin Laden chose four ring-leaders for the attacks: two Saudis, Nawaf al-Hazmi and Khalid al-Mindhar; and two Yemenis, Wallid bin Attash and Zuhail al-Sharabi. However, it soon became apparent that the Yemenis wouldn't get U.S visas due to American immigration policies of the time. The solution came in 1999 when the "Hamburg Cell" made by Mohamed Atta (Egyptian), Marwan al-Shehhi (Emirati) and Ziad Jarrah (Lebanese) among others, arrived in Afghanistan and sought training from Bin Laden with the intention of fighting against the Russian Army in Chechnya. Without consulting Mohammed, Bin Laden recruited the Hamburg Cell for the American plot instead and named Atta the sole ringleader of the operation. The members of the Hamburg Cell returned to Germany in 2000 and solicited new passports, claiming they lost their old ones. After that, they applied for U.S. visas. The members of the Cell also distanced from each other and made an effort to not appear outwardly religious. In March, Atta sent 50-60 emails to different flight schools in the U.S., requesting intensive training as professional airline pilots. In July, Atta, al-Shehhi and Jarrah enrolled at Huffman Aviation in Venice, Florida, and attended it until they received their pilot licenses in December. al-Hazmi and al-Mindhar also took flying lessons in San Diego, but they dropped out due to their limited English and eventually served as muscle in the attacks. The backup pilot, Hani Hanjour, joined al-Hazmi in San Diego in December. Hanjour was Saudi and he had already obtained a pilot license in the U.S. in 1996, before joining al-Qaeda. He took refreshening lessons at Arizona JetTech flight school in early 2001 and he only failed to renovate his license because his English was considered too poor. The remaining muscle hijackers began arriving in the U.S. in the spring. The September 11 Attacks Early in the morning of September 11, 19 terrorists divided in four groups, each with one pilot, hijacked four airliners while enroute to California: *Atta's group seized American Airlines Flight 11, a Boeing 767 with 11 crew and 76 other passengers, after it departed Boston's Logan International Airport at 7:59 am, bound for Los Angeles. They crashed it on the northern façade of the WTC's North Tower at 8:46 am. *al-Shehhi's group seized United Airlines Flight 175, another Boeing 767 with 9 crew and 51 other passengers, after it departed Logan Airport at 8:14 am, also to Los Angeles. They crashed it on the southern façade of the WTC's South Tower at 9:03 am. *Hanjour's group seized American Airlines Flight 77, a Boeing 757 with 6 crew and 53 other passengers, after it departed Washington Dulles International Airport at 8:20 am, also to Los Angeles. They crashed it on the western façade of the Pentagon at 9:37 am. *Jarrah's group seized United Airlines Flight 93, another Boeing 757 with 7 crew and 33 other passengers, after it departed Newark Liberty International Airport at 8:42 am, to San Francisco. They crashed in a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at 10:03 am, without reaching their objective. The crash was not an accident but a deliberate destruction of the plane when passengers attempted to take back control. .]] American Airlines first learned of the hijackings from onboard calls by flight attendants, and ground control from Atta's mistakenly radioing messages that he intended for the passage. This information was relied to the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) which scrambled two fighter jets to intercept Flight 11, but they could not locate it because its transponder was off and it was too low to appear on radar. Flight 11 crashed between the North Tower's 93rd and 99th floors, damaging structural elements and rendering all stairs and elevators above the 92nd floor useless. The landing gear was propelled out from the opposite wall and fell on the roof of the Marriott Hotel below, which was at full capacity (1000 guests) at the time. The plane's fuel caught fire and poured down elevator shafts, causing additional explosions on floors 77th, 22nd, and at ground level. The New York City Fire Department (FDNY) arrived within two minutes and evacuated the people under the impact. Though they knew that a plane had crashed, there was no communication with NORAD (which continued the search for the hijacked aircraft), and believed it an accident. Excluding the killed on impact, 1,344 people were trapped above the 92nd floor. Many concentrated on the rooftop or lateral windows, but could not be evacuated due to thick smoke rising and the responding services lacking helicopters capable of horizontal evacuation. As they became cornered by the fire, between 100 and 250 people jumped to their deaths. Daniel Suhr became the first firefighter killed in the attacks when a jumping woman fell on him. However, at 8:55, a PA announcement was made on the still undamaged South Tower, telling workers to return to their desks because the situation was under control. Many ignored the order and continued evacuating or concentrated on the 78th floor Sky Lobby. At 9:02, the FDNY ordered the evacuation of both buildings and a new PA announcement was made. Only one minute later, Flight 175 crashed on the South Tower between the 77th and 85th floors, killing or trapping 700 people. This plane entered the building at an angle and left one staircase still usable, but only four people descended through it due to the presence of smoke. Others used the staircase to ascend to the rooftop, hoping to be evacuated by air, but the two rooftop doors were locked. The second impact was broadcast live by many TV stations, clearing any doubt that the incident was a terrorist attack. Some local stations that depended on the antennas of the South Tower actually became frozen on the image of the impact for several hours. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) banned all takeoffs bound to or from New York between 9:06 and 9:08. At 9:11, the last Port Authority Trans-Hudson (PATH) train left the WTC Station and it was closed down; all bridges and tunnels to Manhattan were closed down at 9:21. By 9:24, FAA and NORAD started discussing flights 77 and 93 as possibly hijacked, and at 9:26, all takeoffs were banned at national level. At 9:28, ground control heard Flight 93's cockpit being hijacked; four minutes later, a similar message to Atta's was also mistakenly delivered by Jarrah. At 9:33, Flight 77 was located flying at great speed near Washington, D.C. and the White House was almost evacuated, but the plane turned south and hit the western side of the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia at 9:37. 125 people in the building died. The White House and the Capitol were evacuated and closed down at 9:43. At 9:45, American airspace was shut down entirely, with all planes on air being ordered to land at the nearest airport, and foreign flights being diverted to Canada and Mexico. At 9:57, the passengers aboard Flight 93, who had been in communication with their families since 9:30, agreed to storm the cockpit and take control of the plane. Two terrorists, Ahmed al-Haznawi and Ahmed al-Nami, were overpowered and possibly killed. The remaining muscle, Saeed al-Ghamdi, held the cockpit's door from inside while the passengers rammed a food cart on it. Jarrah changed course from Washington, D.C. (which he was trying to reach manually, as Captain Jason Dahl had disabled the autopilot) and shook the plane sideways, up and down several times, in an attempt to stop them. At 10:03, the plane took a final plunge and crashed in a field of Shanksville, Pennsylvania. There is still controversy over if passengers managed to enter the cockpit. Meanwhile, the South Tower of the WTC collapsed upon itself at 9:59, 56 minutes after impact. The FDNY Battalion 1 Chief, Joseph Pfeifer, ordered the immediate evacuation of all firefighters from the North Tower, but many never received the message due to limited communications. The North Tower collapsed in turn at 10:28. Each collapse produced a white and gray cloud of pulverized concrete and gypsum that covered several Manhattan streets and was visible from space. The Marriott Hotel, already evacuated by guests but used as a staging area by firefighters, was completely destroyed when the North Tower collapsed. WTC Building 7, ironically designated New York's emergency operations center before the attacks, caught fire and was the last structure to collapse, at 17:20, producing no casualties. Only about 20 people that were inside the Towers when they collapsed survived and emerged or were rescued from the debris in September 11 and 12. The Hijackers Aftermath Investigation Consequences Conspiracy Theories Modus Operandi The terrorists chose large planes with long flights because they would be heavily fueled and liable to cause more damage. After fifteen to forty-six minutes on the air, two 'muscle' hijackers rose from their seats and mazed or stabbed any flight attendants and passengers that tried to stop them, using multi-function hand tools and Leatherman-type utility knives with locking blades, which were not forbidden in flights at the time. The other muscle showed a fake bomb and claimed he'd detonate it if passengers didn't remain on their seats. Meanwhile, the hijacker pilot went to the cockpit, killed or incapacitated both pilots, and took over the controls. He altered or turned off the transponder signal and told passengers that they had hijacked other planes, had a bomb onboard, and were returning to the airport to have their demands met. Passengers were told to not make moves in order to not endanger the plane. In flights 11 and 93, Atta and Jarrah mistakenly delivered this message to ground control. The pilots then made a descent and flew low to both escape radar tracking and guide themselves visually, using their very objectives as reference points before ramming the planes in them. Except in Flight 93, whose passage had been alerted of what had happened to the other planes due to being delayed, the planes crews and passages offered no resistance following what protocols of the time adviced in case of hijacking. All terrorists wore red bandanas during the hijacking, and shouted Allahu Akbar ("God is the Greatest") before impact. Profile Known Victims *New York City, New York: The Attack on the World Trade Center: **76 passengers and 11 crew aboard American Airlines Flight 11 **51 passengers and 9 crew aboard United Airlines Flight 175 **343 members of the New York City Fire Department including: ***1 fire marshal **70 other law enforcement officers, including: ***23 members of the New York City Police Department ***37 members of the Port Authority Police Department ***5 members of the New York State Office of Tax Enforcement ***3 officers of the New York State Office of Court Administration ***1 member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation ***1 member of the United States Secret Service **8 EMTs and paramedics **2,186 non-responding civilians *Arlington County, Virginia: The Attack on the Pentagon: **53 passengers and 6 crew aboard American Airlines Flight 77 **125 members of the Pentagon's staff, including: ***22 United States Army soldiers ***47 civilian Army employees ***6 Army contractors ***33 United States Navy soldiers ***6 civilian Navy employees ***3 Navy contractors ***7 Defense Intelligence Agency employees ***1 Office of the Secretary of Defense contractor *Shanksville, Pennsylvania: The Shanksville air crash: **33 passengers and 7 crew aboard United Airlines Flight 93 Note: In addition, over 6,000 people were directly injured by the attacks, and three died of respiratory conditions caused, or worsened by exposure to the dust cloud caused by the collapse of the WTC, in 2002, 2008 and 2011. As of August 2013, 1,140 people who resided or worked in Lower Manhattan had developed cancer because of exposure to asbestos used in the construction of the WTC in 1973, and it is expected that new cases will be diagnosed for decades after the attacks. Full List of Identified Victims **Laurence Christopher Abel, 37 **William F. Abrahamson, 58 **Richard Anthony Aceto, 42 **Erica Van Acker, 62 **Heinrich Bernhard Ackermann, 38 **Paul Andrew Acquaviva, 29 **Donald L. Adams, 28 **Shannon Lewis Adams, 25 **Stephen Adams, 51 **Patrick Adams, 60 **Ignatius Adanga, 62 **Christy A. Addamo, 28 **Terence E. "Ted" Adderley, 22 **Sophia Buruwad Addo, 36 **Lee Adler, 48 **Daniel Thomas Afflitto, 32 **Emmanuel Afuakwah, 37 **Alok Agarwal, 36 **Mukul Agarwala, 37 **Joseph Agnello, 35 **David Scott Agnes, 46 **Joao Alberto Fonseca Aguiar Jr., 30 **Lieutenant Brian G. Ahearn, 43 **Jeremiah Joseph Ahern, 74 **Joanne Ahladiotis, 27 **Shabbir Ahmed, 47 **Terrance Andre Aiken, 30 **Godwin Ajala, 33 **Gertrude M. "Trudi" Alagero, 37 **Andrew Alameno, 37 **Margaret Ann "Peggy" Jezycki Alario, 41 **Gary Albero, 39 **Jon Leslie Albert, 46 **Peter Craig Alderman, 25 **Jacquelyn Delaine Aldridge, 46, **Grace Alegre-Cua, 40 **David Dewey Alger, 57 **Ernest Alikakos, 43 **Edward L. Allegretto, 51 **Eric Allen, 44 **Joseph Ryan Allen, 39 **Richard Lanard Allen, 30 **Richard Dennis Allen, 31 **Christopher Edward Allingham, 36, **Janet M. Alonso, 41 **Anthony Alvarado, 31 **Antonio Javier Alvarez, 23 **Telmo Alvear, 25 **Cesar A. Alviar, 60 **Tariq Amanullah, 40 **Angelo Amaranto, 60 **James Amato, 43 **Joseph Amatuccio, 41 **Officer Christopher Charles Amoroso, 29 **Kazuhiro Anai, 42 **Calixto Anaya, 35 **Jorge Octavio Santos Anaya, 25 **Joseph Peter Anchundia, 26 **Kermit Charles Anderson, 57 **Yvette Anderson, 53 **John Andreacchio, 52 **Michael Rourke Andrews, 34 **Jean Ann Andrucki, 42 **Siew-Nya Ang, 37 **Joseph Angelini, 38 **Joseph Angelini, 63 **Laura Angilletta, 23 **Doreen J. Angrisani, 44 **Lorraine D. Antigua, 32 **Peter Paul Apollo, 26 **Faustino Apostol, 55 **Frank Thomas Aquilino, 26 **Patrick Michael Aranyos, 26 **David Gregory Arce, 36 **Michael G. Arczynski, 45 **Louis Arena, 32 **Adam Arias, 37 **Michael J. Armstrong, 34 **Jack Charles Aron, 52 **Joshua Aron, 29 **Richard Avery Aronow, 48 **Japhet J. Aryee, 49 **Carl Asaro, 39 **Michael A. Asciak, 47 **Michael Edward Asher, 53 **Janice Ashley, 25, **Thomas J. Ashton, 21 **Manuel O. Asitimbay, 36 **Lieutenant Gregg Arthur Atlas, 45 **Gerald Atwood, 38 **James Audiffred, 38 **Kenneth W. Van Auken, 47 **Louis F. Aversano, Jr, 58 **Ezra Aviles, 41 **Ayodeji Awe, 42 **Samuel "Sandy" Ayala, 36 **Arlene T. Babakitis, 47 **Eustace "Rudy" Bacchus, 48 **John James Badagliacca, 35 **Jane Ellen Baeszler, 43 **Robert J. Baierwalter, 44 **Andrew J. Bailey, 29 **Brett T. Bailey, 28 **Tatyana Bakalinskaya, 43 **Michael S. Baksh, 36 **Sharon Balkcom, 43 **Michael Andrew Bane, 33 **Kathy Bantis, 44 **Gerard Jean Baptiste, 35 **Walter Baran, 42 **Gerard A. Barbara, 53 **Paul Vincent Barbaro, 35 **James W. Barbella, 53 **Ivan Kyrillos Fairbanks Barbosa, 30 **Victor Daniel Barbosa, 23 **Colleen Ann Barkow, 26 **David Michael Barkway, 34 **Matthew Barnes, 37 **Sheila Patricia Barnes, 55 **Evan J. Baron, 38 **Renee Barrett-Arjune, 41 **Arthur Thaddeus Barry, 35 **Diane G. Barry, 60 **Officer Maurice Vincent Barry, 49 **Scott D. Bart, 28 **Carlton W. Bartels, 44 **Guy Barzvi, 29 **Inna Basina, 43 **Alysia Basmajian, 23 **Kenneth William Basnicki, 48 **Lieutenant Steven J. Bates, 42 **Paul James Battaglia, 22 **W. David Bauer, 45 **Ivhan Luis Carpio Bautista, 24 **Marlyn Capito Bautista, 46 **Jasper Baxter, 45 **Michele "Du Berry" Beale **Paul F. Beatini, 40 **Jane S. Beatty, 53 **Lawrence I. "Larry" Beck, 38 **Manette Marie Beckles, 43 **Carl John Bedigian, 35 **Michael Beekman, 39 **Maria Behr, 41 **Yelena Belilovsky, 38 **Nina Patrice Bell, 39 **Andrea Della Bella, 59 **Debbie S. Bellows, 30 **Stephen Elliot Belson, 51 **Paul Michael Benedetti, 32 **Denise Lenore Benedetto, 40 **Bryan Craig Bennett, 25 **Oliver Duncan Bennett, 29 **Eric L. Bennett, 29 **Margaret L. Benson, 52 **Dominick J. Berardi, 25 **James Patrick Berger, 44 **Steven Howard Berger, 45 **John P. Bergin, 39 **Alvin Bergsohn, 48 **Daniel D. Bergstein, 38 **Michael J. Berkeley, 38 **Donna Bernaerts-Kearns, 44 **David W. Bernard, 57 **William Bernstein, 44 **David M. Berray, 39 **David S. Berry, 43 **Joseph J. Berry, 55 **William Reed Bethke, 36 **Timothy D. Betterly, 42 **Edward F. Beyea, 42 **Paul Michael Beyer, 37 **Anil T. Bharvaney, 41 **Bella Bhukhan, 24 **Shimmy D. Biegeleisen, 42 **Peter Alexander Bielfeld, 44 **William Biggart, 54 **Brian Bilcher, 36 **Carl Vincent Bini, 44 **Gary Bird, 51 **Joshua David Birnbaum, 24 **George Bishop, 52 **Jeffrey D. Bittner, 27 **Balewa Albert Blackman, 26 **Christopher Joseph Blackwell, 42 **Susan L. Blair, 35 **Harry Blanding, 38 **Janice L. Blaney, 55 **Craig Michael Blass, 27 **Rita Blau, 52 **Richard M. Blood, 38 **Michael A. Boccardi, 30 **John Paul Bocchi, 38 **Michael L. Bocchino, 45 **Susan Mary Bochino, 36 **Bruce Douglas "Chappy" Boehm, 49 **Mary Katherine Boffa, 45 **Nicholas A. Bogdan, 34 **Darren C. Bohan, 34 **Lawrence Francis Boisseau, 36 **Vincent M. Boland, 25 **Alan Bondarenko, 53 **Andre Bonheur, 40 **Colin Arthur Bonnett, 39 **Frank Bonomo, 42 **Yvonne L. Bonomo, 30 **Sean Booker, 35 **Sherry Ann Bordeaux, 38 **Krystine C. Bordenabe, 33 **Martin Boryczewski, 29 **Richard E. Bosco, 34 **John Howard Boulton, 29 **Francisco Bourdier, 41 **Thomas H. Bowden, 36 **Kimberly S. Bowers, 31 **Veronique "Bonnie" Nicole Bowers **Larry Bowman, 46 **Shawn Edward Bowman, 28 **Kevin L. Bowser, 45 **Gary R. Box, 37 **Gennady Boyarsky, 34 **Pamela Boyce, 43 **Michael Boyle, 37 **Alfred Braca, 54 **Sandra Conaty Brace, 60 **Kevin H. Bracken, 37 **David Brian Brady, 41 **Alexander Braginsky, 38 **Nicholas W. Brandemarti, 21 **Michelle Renee Bratton, 23 **Patrice Braut, 31 **Lydia Estelle Bravo, 50 **Ronald Michael Breitweiser, 39 **Edward A. Brennan, 37 **Frank H. Brennan, 50 **Michael Emmett Brennan, 27 **Peter Brennan, 30 **Thomas M. Brennan, 32 **Captain Daniel Brethel, 43 **Gary L. Bright, 36 **Jonathan Eric Briley, 43 **Mark A. Brisman, 34 **Paul Gary Bristow, 27 **Victoria Alvarez Brito, 38 **Mark Francis Broderick, 42 **Herman C. Broghammer, 58 **Keith Broomfield, 49 **Janice J. Brown, 35 **Lloyd Brown, 28 **Captain Patrick J. Brown, 48 **Bettina Browne, 49 **Mark Bruce, 40 **Richard Bruehert, 38 **Andrew Brunn, 28 **Captain Vincent Brunton, 43 **Ronald Paul Bucca, 47 **Brandon J. Buchanan, 24 **Greg Joseph Buck, 37 **Dennis Buckley, 38 **Nancy Bueche, 43 **Patrick Joseph Buhse, 36 **John E. Bulaga, 35 **Stephen Bunin, 45 **Thomas Daniel Burke, 38 **Captain William F. Burke, 46 **Matthew J. Burke, 28 **Donald James Burns, 61 **Kathleen A. Burns, 49 **Keith James Burns, 39 **John Patrick Burnside, 36 **Irina Buslo, 32 **Milton Bustillo, 37 **Thomas M. Butler, 37 **Patrick Byrne, 39 **Timothy G. Byrne, 36 **Jesus Cabezas, 66 **Lillian Caceres, 48 **Brian Joseph Cachia, 26 **Steven Cafiero, 31 **Richard M. Caggiano, 25 **Cecile M. Caguicla, 55 **Michael John Cahill, 37 **Scott W. Cahill, 30 **Thomas J. Cahill, 36 **George Cain, 35 **Salvatore B. Calabro, 38 **Joseph Calandrillo, 49 **Philip V. Calcagno, 57 **Edward Calderon, 44 **Kenneth Marcus Caldwell, 30 **Dominick E. Calia, 40 **Felix "Bobby" Calixte, 38 **Capt. Frank Callahan, 51 **Officer Liam Callahan, 44 **Luigi Calvi, 34 **Roko Camaj, 60 **Michael Cammarata, 22 **David Otey Campbell, 51 **Geoffrey Thomas Campbell, 31 **Sandra Patricia Campbell, 45 **Jill Marie Campbell, 31 **Robert Arthur Campbell, 25 **Juan Ortega Campos, 32 **Sean Canavan, 39 **John A. Candela, 42 **Vincent Cangelosi, 30 **Stephen J. Cangialosi, 40 **Lisa B. Cannava, 30 **Brian Cannizzaro, 30 **Michael R. Canty, 30 **Louis A. Caporicci, 35 **Jonathan N. Cappello, 23 **James Christopher Cappers, 33 **Richard M. Caproni, 34 **Jose Cardona, 32 **Dennis M. Carey, 51 **Edward Carlino, 46 **Michael Scott Carlo, 34 **David G. Carlone, 46 **Rosemarie C. Carlson, 40 **Mark Stephen Carney, 41 **Joyce Ann Carpeneto, 40 **Alicia Acevedo Carranza **Jeremy M. Carrington, 34 **Michael T. Carroll, 39 **Peter Carroll, 42 **James J. Carson, 32 **James Marcel Cartier, 26 **Vivian Casalduc, 45 **John F. Casazza, 38 **Paul Cascio, 23 **Kathleen Hunt Casey, 43 **Margarito Casillas, 54 **Thomas Anthony Casoria, 29 **William Otto Caspar, 57 **Alejandro Castano, 35 **Arcelia Castillo, 49 **Leonard M. Castrianno, 30 **Jose Ramon Castro, 37 **Richard G. Catarelli, 47 **Christopher Sean Caton, 34 **Robert J. Caufield, 48 **Mary Teresa Caulfield, 58 **Judson Cavalier, 26 **Michael Joseph Cawley, 32 **Jason D. Cayne, 32 **Juan Armando Ceballos, 47 **Marcia G. Cecil-Carter, 34 **Jason Cefalu, 30 **Thomas J. Celic, 43 **Ana M. Centeno, 38 **Joni Cesta, 37 **Jeffrey M. Chairnoff, 35 **Swarna Chalasani, 33 **William Chalcoff, 41 **Eli Chalouh, 23 **Charles Lawrence "Chip" Chan, 23 **Mandy Chang, 40 **Mark L. Charette, 38 **Gregorio Manuel Chavez, 48 **Jayceryll M. de Chavez, 24 **Pedro Francisco Checo, 35 **Douglas MacMillan Cherry, 38 **Stephen Patrick Cherry, 41 **Vernon Paul Cherry, 49 **Nestor Chevalier, 30 **Swede Joseph Chevalier, 26 **Alexander H. Chiang, 51 **Dorothy J. Chiarchiaro, 61 **Luis Alfonso Chimbo, 39 **Robert Chin, 33 **Wing Wai "Eddie" Ching, 29 **Nicholas P. Chiofalo, 39 **John Chipura, 39 **Peter A. Chirchirillo, 47 **Catherine E. Chirls, 47 **Kyung "Kaccy" Cho, 30 **Abul K. Chowdhury, 30 **Mohammed Salahuddin Chowdhury, 38 **Kirsten L. Christophe, 39 **Pamela Chu, 31 **Steven Paul Chucknick, 44 **Wai-ching Chung, 36 **Christopher Ciafardini, 30 **Alex F. Ciccone, 38 **Frances Ann Cilente, 26 **Elaine Cillo, 40 **Edna Cintron, 46 **Nestor Andre Cintron, 26 **Lt. Robert Dominick Cirri, 39 **Juan Pablo Alvarez Cisneros, 23 **Gregory Alan Clark, 40 **Mannie Leroy Clark, 54 **Thomas R. Clark, 37 **Eugene Clark, 47 **Benjamin Keefe Clark, 39 **Christopher Robert Clarke, 34 **Donna Clarke, 39 **Michael Clarke, 27 **Suria R.E. Clarke, 30 **Kevin Francis Cleary, 38 **James D. Cleere, 55 **Geoffrey W. Cloud, 36 **Susan M. Clyne, 42 **Steven Coakley, 36 **Jeffrey Coale, 31 **Patricia A. Cody, 46 **Daniel Michael Coffey, 54 **Jason Matthew Coffey, 25 **Florence Cohen, 62 **Kevin Sanford Cohen, 28 **Anthony Joseph Coladonato, 47 **Mark J. Colaio, 34 **Stephen J. Colaio, 32 **Christopher M. Colasanti, 33 **Michel Paris Colbert, 39 **Kevin Nathaniel Colbert, 25 **Keith Eugene Coleman, 34 **Scott Thomas Coleman, 31 **Tarel Coleman, 32 **Liam Joseph Colhoun, 34 **Robert D. Colin, 49 **Robert J. Coll, 35 **Jean Marie Collin, 42 **John Michael Collins, 42 **Michael L. Collins, 38 **Thomas J. Collins, 36 **Joseph Collison, 50 **Patricia Malia Colodner, 39 **Linda M. Colon, 46 **Soledi Colon, 39 **Ronald Comer, 56 **Jaime Concepcion, 46 **Albert Conde, 62 **Denease Conley, 44 **Susan Clancy Conlon, 41 **Margaret Mary Conner, 57 **John E. Connolly, 46 **Cynthia L. Connolly, 40 **James Lee Connor, 38 **Jonathan "J.C." Connors, 55 **Kevin P. Connors, 55 **Kevin Francis Conroy, 47 **Brenda E. Conway, 40 **Dennis Michael Cook, 33 **Helen D. Cook, 24 **John A. Cooper, 40 **Joseph J. Coppo, 47 **Gerard J. Coppola, 46 **Joseph Albert Corbett, 28 **Alejandro Cordero, 23 **Robert Cordice, 28 **Ruben D. Correa, 44 **Danny A. Correa-Gutierrez, 25 **James Corrigan, 60 **Carlos Cortes, 57 **Kevin M. Cosgrove, 46 **Dolores Marie Costa, 53 **Digna Alexandra Rivera Costanza, 25 **Charles Gregory Costello, 46 **Michael S. Costello, 27 **Conrod K.H. Cottoy, 51 **Martin Coughlan, 54 **Sergeant John Gerard Coughlin, 43 **Timothy John Coughlin, 42 **James E. Cove, 48 **Andre Cox, 29 **Frederick John Cox, 27 **James Raymond Coyle, 26 **Michelle Coyle-Eulau, 38 **Anne M. Cramer, 47 **Christopher Seton Cramer, 34 **Denise Crant, 46 **Robert James Crawford, 62 **James L. Crawford, 33 **Joanne Mary Cregan, 32 **Lucia Crifasi, 51 **Lieutenant John Crisci, 48 **Daniel Hal Crisman, 25 **Dennis A. Cross, 60 **Helen Crossin-Kittle, 34 **Kevin Raymond Crotty, 43 **Thomas G. Crotty, 42 **John Crowe, 57 **Welles Remy Crowther, 24 **Robert L. Cruikshank, 64 **Francisco Cruz, 47 **John Robert Cruz, 32 **Kenneth John Cubas, 48 **Richard Joseph Cudina, 46 **Neil James Cudmore, 38 **Thomas Patrick Cullen, 31 **Joan McConnell Cullinan, 47 **Joyce Cummings, 65 **Brian Thomas Cummins, 38 **Nilton Albuquerque Fernao Cunha, 41 **Michael Joseph Cunningham, 39 **Robert Curatolo, 31 **Laurence Curia, 41 **Paul Dario Curioli, 53 **Beverly Curry, 41 **Sergeant Michael Curtin, 45 **Gavin Cushny, 47 **Caleb Arron Dack, 39 **Carlos S. DaCosta, 41 **Officer John D'Allara, 47 **Vincent D'Amadeo, 36 **Thomas A. Damaskinos, 33 **Jack L. D'Ambrosi, 45 **Jeannine Marie Damiani-Jones, 28 **Patrick W. Danahy, 35 **Nana Kwuku Danso, 47 **Mary D'Antonio, 55 **Officer Vincent G. Danz, 38 **Dwight Donald Darcy, 55 **Elizabeth Ann Darling, 28 **Annette Andrea Dataram, 25 **Lieutenant Edward Alexander D'Atri, 38 **Michael D. D'Auria, 25 **Lawrence Davidson, 51 **Michael Allen Davidson, 27 **Scott Matthew Davidson, 33 **Titus Davidson, 55 **Niurka Davila, 47 **Officer Clinton Davis, Sr. 38 **Wayne Terrial Davis, 29 **Calvin Dawson, 46 **Anthony Richard Dawson, 32 **Edward James Day, 45 **Emerita "Emy" De La Pena, 32 **Melanie Louise De Vere, 30 **William T. Dean, 35 **Robert J. DeAngelis, 48 **Thomas P. Deangelis, 51 **Tara Debek, 35 **Anna Debin, 30 **James V. DeBlase, 45 **Paul DeCola, 39 **Simon Dedvukaj, 26 **Jason Christopher DeFazio, 29 **David A. Defeo, 37 **Jennifer DeJesus, 23 **Monique E. DeJesus, 28 **Nereida DeJesus, 30 **Donald A. Delapenha, 37 **Vito Joseph Deleo, 41 **Danielle Delie, 47 **Colleen Ann Deloughery, 41 **Francis "Frank" Albert DeMartini, 49 **Anthony Demas, 61 **Martin DeMeo, 47 **Francis X. Deming, 47 **Carol K. Demitz, 49 **Kevin Dennis, 43 **Thomas F. Dennis, 43 **Jean C. DePalma, 42 **Jose Nicolas Depena, 42 **Robert J. Deraney, 43 **Michael DeRienzo, 37 **David Paul Derubbio, 38 **Jemal Legesse DeSantis, 28 **Christian L. DeSimone, 23 **Edward DeSimone, 36 **Lieutenant Andrew Desperito, 44 **Michael Jude D'Esposito, 32 **Cindy Ann Deuel, 28 **Jerry DeVito, 66 **Robert P. Devitt, 36 **Dennis Lawrence Devlin, 51 **Gerard Dewan, 35 **Simon Suleman Ali Kassamali Dhanani, 62 **Michael L. DiAgostino, 41 **Matthew Diaz, 33 **Nancy Diaz, 28 **Obdulio Ruiz Diaz, 44 **Lourdes Galletti Diaz, 32 **Michael Diaz-Piedra, 49 **Judith Belguese Diaz-Sierra, 32 **Patricia F. DiChiaro, 63 **Joseph Dermot Dickey, 50 **Lawrence Patrick Dickinson, 35 **Michael David Diehl, 48 **John DiFato, 39 **Vincent F. DiFazio, 43 **Carl DiFranco, 27 **Donald J. DiFranco, 43 **Debra Ann DiMartino, 36 **Stephen P. Dimino, 48 **William J. Dimmling, 47 **Christopher Dincuff, 31 **Jeffrey M. Dingle, 32 **Anthony DiOnisio, 38 **George DiPasquale, 33 **Joseph DiPilato, 57 **Douglas Frank DiStefano, 24 **Ramzi A. Doany, 35 **John J. Doherty, 58 **Melissa C. Doi, 32 **Brendan Dolan, 37 **Neil Dollard, 28 **James Joseph Domanico, 56 **Benilda Pascua Domingo, 37 **Carlos "Charles" Dominguez, 34 **Officer Geronimo "Jerome" Mark Patrick Dominguez, 37 **Lieutenant Kevin W. Donnelly, 43 **Jacqueline Donovan, 34 **Stephen Dorf, 39 **Thomas Dowd, 37 **Lieutenant Kevin Christopher Dowdell, 46 **Mary Yolanda Dowling, 46 **Raymond M. Downey, 63 **Joseph M. Doyle, 25 **Frank Joseph Doyle, 39 **Randy Drake, 37 **Officer Stephen Patrick Driscoll, 38 **Mirna A. Duarte, 31 **Luke A. Dudek, 50 **Christopher Michael Duffy, 23 **Gerard Duffy, 53 **Michael Joseph Duffy, 29 **Thomas W. Duffy, 52 **Antoinette Duger, 44 **Jackie Sayegh Duggan, 34 **Sareve Dukat, 53 **Christopher Joseph Dunne, 28 **Richard A. Dunstan, 54 **Patrick Thomas Dwyer, 37 **Joseph Anthony Eacobacci, 26 **John Bruce Eagleson, 53 **Robert D. Eaton, 37 **Dean P. Eberling, 44 **Margaret Ruth Echtermann, 33 **Paul Robert Eckna, 28 **Constantine "Gus" Economos, 41 **Dennis Michael Edwards, 35 **Michael Hardy Edwards, 33 **Lisa Egan, 31 **Captain Martin Egan, 36 **Michael Egan, 51 **Christine Egan, 55 **Samantha Egan, 24 **Carole Eggert, 60 **Lisa Caren Weinstein Ehrlich, 36 **John Ernst "Jack" Eichler, 69 **Eric Adam Eisenberg, 32 **Daphne F. Elder, 36 **Michael J. Elferis, 27 **Officer Mark Joseph Ellis, 26 **Valerie Silver Ellis, 46 **Albert Alfy William Elmarry, 30 **Edgar H. Emery, 45 **Doris Suk-Yuen Eng, 30 **Christopher S. Epps, 29 **Ulf Ramm Ericson, 79 **Erwin L. Erker, 41 **William J. Erwin, 30 **Sarah “Ali” Escarcega, 35 **Jose Espinal, 31 **Fanny M. Espinoza, 29 **Francis Esposito, 32 **Lieutenant Michael Esposito, 41 **William Esposito, 51 **Brigette Ann Esposito, 34 **Ruben Esquilin, 35 **Sadie Ette, 36 **Barbara G. Etzold, 43 **Eric Brian Evans, 31 **Robert Edward Evans, 36 **Meredith Emily June Ewart, 29 **Catherine K. Fagan, 58 **Patricia M. Fagan, 55 **Keith G. Fairben, 24 **William Fallon, 38 **William F. Fallon, 53 **Anthony J. Fallone, 39 **Dolores B. Fanelli, 38 **John Joseph Fanning, 54 **Kathleen "Kit" Faragher, 33 **Captain Thomas Farino, 37 **Nancy Carole Farley, 45 **Elizabeth Ann "Betty" Farmer, 62 **Douglas Farnum, 33 **John W. Farrell, 41 **Terrence Patrick Farrell, 45 **John G. Farrell, 32 **Captain Joseph Farrelly, 47 **Thomas P. Farrelly, 54 **Syed Abdul Fatha, 54 **Christopher Faughnan, 37 **Wendy R. Faulkner, 47 **Shannon M. Fava, 30 **Bernard D. Favuzza, 52 **Officer Robert Fazio, Jr. 41 **Ronald C. Fazio, 57 **William Feehan, 72 **Francis J. "Frank" Feely, 41 **Garth E. Feeney, 28 **Sean B. Fegan, 34 **Lee S. Fehling, 28 **Peter Feidelberg, 34 **Alan D. Feinberg, 48 **Rosa Maria Feliciano, 30 **Edward T. Fergus, 40 **George Ferguson, 54 **Henry Fernandez, 23 **Judy H. Fernandez, 27 **Jose Manuel Contreras Fernandez **Elisa Giselle Ferraina, 27 **Anne Marie Sallerin Ferreira, 29 **Robert John Ferris, 63 **David Francis Ferrugio, 46 **Louis V. Fersini, 38 **Michael David Ferugio, 37 **Bradley James Fetchet, 24 **Jennifer Louise Fialko, 29 **Kristen Fiedel, 27 **Samuel Fields, 36 **Michael Bradley Finnegan, 37 **Timothy J. Finnerty, 33 **Michael Curtis Fiore, 46 **Stephen J. Fiorelli, 43 **Paul M. Fiori, 31 **John Fiorito, 40 **Lieutenant John R. Fischer, 46 **Andrew Fisher, 42 **Thomas J. Fisher, 36 **Bennett Lawson Fisher, 58 **John Roger Fisher, 46 **Lucy Fishman, 37 **Ryan D. Fitzgerald, 26 **Thomas Fitzpatrick, 35 **Richard P. Fitzsimons, 57 **Salvatore A. Fiumefreddo, 47 **Christina Donovan Flannery, 26 **Eileen Flecha, 33 **Andre G. Fletcher, 37 **Carl Flickinger, 38 **John Joseph Florio, 33 **Joseph W. Flounders, 46 **David Fodor, 38 **Lieutenant Michael N. Fodor, 53 **Steven Mark Fogel, 40 **Thomas Foley, 32 **David Fontana, 37 **Chih Min "Dennis" Foo, 40 **Del Rose Forbes-Cheatham, 48 **Godwin Forde, 39 **Officer Donald A. Foreman, 53 **Christopher Hugh Forsythe, 44 **Claudia Alicia Martinez Foster, 26 **Noel J. Foster, 40 **Ana Fosteris, 58 **Robert J. Foti, 42 **Jeffrey L. Fox, 40 **Virginia Fox, 58 **Virgin "Lucy" Francis, 62 **Pauline Francis, 57 **Joan Francis **Gary J. Frank, 35 **Morton Frank, 31 **Peter Christopher Frank, 29 **Richard K. Fraser, 32 **Kevin Joseph Frawley, 34 **Clyde Frazier, 41 **Lillian I. Frederick, 46 **Andrew Fredericks, 40 **Tamitha Freemen, 35 **Brett O. Freiman, 29 **Lieutenant Peter L. Freund, 45 **Arlene E. Fried, 49 **Alan Wayne Friedlander, 52 **Andrew K. Friedman, 44 **Officer Gregg J. Froehner, 46 **Peter Christian Fry, 36 **Clement Fumando, 59 **Steven Elliot Furman, 40 **Paul James Furmato, 37 **Fredric Gabler, 30 **Richard S. Gabrielle, 50 **James Andrew Gadiel, 23 **Pamela Gaff, 51 **Ervin Vincent Gailliard, 42 **Deanna L. Galante, 32 **Grace Galante, 29 **Anthony Edward Gallagher, 41 **Daniel James Gallagher, 23 **John Patrick Gallagher, 31 **Cono E. Gallo, 30 **Vincenzo Gallucci, 36 **Thomas Edward Galvin, 32 **Giovanna "Genni" Gambale, 27 **Thomas Gambino, 48 **Giann F. Gamboa, 26 **Peter J. Ganci, 55 **Claude Michael Gann, 41 **Lieutenant Charles William Garbarini, 44 **Cesar Garcia, 36 **David Garcia, 40 **Jorge Luis Morron Garcia, 38 **Juan Garcia, 50 **Marlyn C. Garcia, 21 **Christopher Gardner, 36 **Douglas B. Gardner, 39 **Harvey J. Gardner, 35 **Thomas A. Gardner, 39 **Jeffrey B. Gardner, 36 **William Arthur Gardner, 45 **Francesco Garfi, 29 **Rocco Gargano, 28 **James M. Gartenberg, 36 **Matthew David Garvey, 37 **Bruce Gary, 51 **Palmina Delli Gatti, 33 **Boyd A. Gatton, 38 **Donald Richard Gavagan, 35 **Terence D. Gazzani, 24 **Gary Geidel, 44 **Paul Hamilton Geier, 36 **Julie M. Geis, 44 **Peter Gelinas, 34 **Steven Paul Geller, 52 **Howard G. Gelling, 28 **Peter Victor Genco, 36 **Steven Gregory Genovese, 37 **Alayne F. Gentul, 44 **Edward F. Geraghty, 45 **Suzanne Geraty, 30 **Ralph Gerhardt, 33 **Robert J. Gerlich, 56 **Denis P. Germain, 33 **Marina R. Gertsberg, 25 **Susan M. Getzendanner, 57 **James Gerard Geyer, 41 **Joseph M. Giaccone, 43 **Lieutenant Vincent Francis Giammona, 40 **Debra L. Gibbon, 43 **James A. Giberson, 43 **Craig Neil Gibson, 37 **Ronnie Gies, 43 **Laura A. Giglio, 35 **Andrew Clive Gilbert, 39 **Timothy Paul Gilbert, 35 **Paul Stuart Gilbey, 39 **Paul John Gill, 34 **Mark Y. Gilles, 33 **Evan H. Gillette, 40 **Ronald Gilligan, 43 **Sergeant Rodney C. Gillis, 34 **Laura Gilly, 32 **Lieutenant John F. Ginley, 37 **Jeffrey Giordano, 46 **John Giordano, 46 **Donna Marie Giordano, 44 **Steven A. Giorgetti, 43 **Martin Giovinazzo, 34 **Kum-Kum Girolamo, 41 **Salvatore Gitto, 44 **Cynthia Giugliano, 46 **Mon Gjonbalaj, 65 **Dianne Gladstone, 55 **Keith Alexander Glascoe, 38 **Thomas I. Glasser, 40 **Harry Glenn, 38 **Barry H. Glick, 55 **Steven Lawrence Glick, 42 **John T. Gnazzo, 32 **William "Bill" Robert Godshalk, 35 **Michael Gogliormella, 43 **Brian Fredric Goldberg, 26 **Jeffrey Grant Goldflam, 48 **Michelle Herman Goldstein, 31 **Monica Goldstein, 25 **Steven Goldstein, 35 **Andrew H. Golkin, 30 **Dennis James Gomes, 40 **Enrique Antonio Gomez, 42 **Jose Bienvenido Gomez, 45 **Manuel Gomez, 42 **Wilder Gomez, 38 **Jenine Gonzalez, 27 **Joel Guevara Gonzalez, 23 **Rosa J. Gonzalez, 32 **Mauricio Gonzalez, 27 **Calvin J. Gooding, 38 **Harry Goody, 50 **Kiran Reddy Gopu, 24 **Catherine Carmen Gorayeb, 41 **Kerene Gordon, 43 **Sebastian Gorki, 27 **Officer Thomas E. Gorman, 41 **Kieran Gorman, 35 **Michael Edward Gould, 29 **Yugi Goya, 42 **Jon Richard Grabowski, 33 **Christopher Michael Grady, 39 **Edwin John Graf, 48 **David M. Graifman, 40 **Gilbert Granados, 51 **Elvira Granitto, 43 **Winston Arthur Grant, 59 **Christopher Stewart Gray, 32 **James Michael Gray, 34 **Linda Mair Grayling, 44 **John Michael Grazioso, 41 **Timothy Grazioso, 42 **Derrick Arthur Green, 44 **Wade Brian Green, 42 **Elaine Myra Greenberg, 56 **Gayle R. Greene, 51 **James Arthur Greenleaf, 32 **Eileen Marsha Greenstein, 52 **Elizabeth "Lisa" Martin Gregg, 52 **Donald H. Gregory, 62 **Florence M. Gregory, 38 **Denise Gregory, 39 **Pedro "David" Grehan, 35 **John M. Griffin, 38 **Tawanna Griffin, 30 **Joan D. Griffith, 39 **Warren Grifka, 54 **Ramon Grijalvo, 58 **Joseph F. Grillo, 46 **David Grimner, 51 **Kenneth Grouzalis, 56 **Joseph Grzelak, 52 **Matthew J. Grzymalski, 34 **Robert Joseph Gschaar, 55 **Liming "Michael" Gu, 34 **Jose A. Guadalupe, 37 **Yan Zhu "Cindy" Guan, 25 **Geoffrey E. Guja, 47 **Lieutenant Joseph Gullickson, 37 **Babita Guman, 33 **Douglas B. Gurian, 38 **Philip T. Guza, 54 **Barbara Guzzardo, 49 **Peter Gyulavary, 44 **Gary Robert Haag, 36 **Andrea Lyn Haberman, 25 **Barbara M. Habib, 49 **Philip Haentzler, 49 **Nizam A. Hafiz, 32 **Karen Hagerty, 34 **Steven Hagis, 31 **Mary Lou Hague, 26 **David Halderman, 40 **Maile Rachel Hale, 26 **Richard Hall, 49 **Vaswald George Hall, 50 **Robert John Halligan, 59 **Lieutenant Vincent Gerard Halloran, 43 **James D. Halvorson, 56 **Mohammad Salman Hamdani, 23 **Felicia Hamilton, 62 **Robert Hamilton, 43 **Frederic Kim Han, 45 **Christopher James Hanley, 34 **Sean Hanley, 35 **Valerie Joan Hanna, 57 **Thomas Hannafin, 36 **Kevin James Hannaford, 32 **Michael L. Hannan, 34 **Dana Hannon, 29 **Vassilios G. Haramis, 56 **James A. Haran, 41 **Jeffrey P. Hardy, 46 **Timothy John Hargrave, 38 **Daniel Harlin, 41 **Frances Haros, 76 **Lieutenant Harvey L. Harrell, 49 **Lieutenant Stephen Gary Harrell, 44 **Stewart D. Harris, 52 **Aisha Harris, 22 **John Patrick Hart, 38 **John Clinton Hartz, 64 **Emeric J. Harvey, 56 **Capt. Thomas Theodore Haskell, 37 **Timothy Haskell, 34 **Joseph John Hasson, 34 **Captain Terence S. Hatton, 41 **Leonard William Hatton, 45 **Michael Helmut Haub, 34 **Timothy Aaron Haviland, 41 **Donald G. Havlish, 53 **Anthony Hawkins, 30 **Nobuhiro Hayatsu, 36 **Philip Hayes, 67 **William Ward Haynes, 35 **Scott Hazelcorn, 29 **Lieutenant Michael K. Healey, 42 **Roberta Bernstein Heber, 60 **Charles Francis Xavier Heeran, 23 **John Heffernan, 37 **Howard Joseph Heller, 37 **JoAnn L. Heltibridle, 46 **Mark F. Hemschoot, 45 **Ronnie Lee Henderson, 52 **Janet Hendricks, 48 **Brian Hennessey, 35 **Michelle Marie Henrique, 27 **Joseph P. Henry, 25 **William Henry, 49 **John Henwood, 35 **Robert Allan Hepburn, 39 **Mary "Molly" Herencia, 47 **Lindsay Coates Herkness, 58 **Harvey Robert Hermer, 59 **Claribel Hernandez, 31 **Norberto Hernandez, 42 **Raul Hernandez, 51 **Gary Herold, 44 **Jeffrey A. Hersch, 53 **Thomas Hetzel, 33 **Capt. Brian Hickey, 47 **Ysidro Hidalgo-Tejada, 47 **Lieutenant Timothy Higgins, 43 **Robert D. Higley, 29 **Todd Russell Hill, 34 **Clara Victorine Hinds, 52 **Neal Hinds, 28 **Mark D. Hindy, 28 **Richard Bruce Van Hine, 48 **Katsuyuki Hirai, 32 **Heather Malia Ho, 32 **Tara Yvette Hobbs, 31 **Thomas A. Hobbs, 41 **James L. Hobin, 47 **Robert Wayne Hobson, 36 **DaJuan Hodges, 29 **Ronald George Hoerner, 58 **Patrick Aloysius Hoey, 53 **Stephen G. Hoffman, 36 **Marcia Hoffman, 52 **Frederick J. Hoffmann, 53 **Michele L. Hoffmann, 27 **Judith Florence Hofmiller, 53 **Thomas Warren Hohlweck, 57 **Jonathan R. Hohmann, 48 **Joseph Francis Holland, 32 **John Holland, 30 **Elizabeth Holmes, 42 **Thomas P. Holohan, 36 **Bradley Hoorn, 22 **James P. Hopper, 51 **Montgomery McCullough Hord, 46 **Michael Horn, 27 **Matthew D. Horning, 26 **Robert L. Horohoe, 31 **Aaron Horwitz, 24 **Charles J. Houston, 42 **Officer Uhuru G. Houston, 32 **Officer George G. Howard, 45 **Steven L. Howell, 36 **Michael C. Howell, 60 **Jennifer L. Howley, 34 **Milagros "Millie" Hromada, 35 **Marian Hrycak, 56 **Officer Stephen Huczko, Jr. 44 **Kris R. Hughes, 30 **Melissa Harrington Hughes, 31 **Thomas F. Hughes, 46 **Timothy Robert Hughes, 43 **Paul R. Hughes, 38 **Robert T. "Bobby" Hughes, 23 **Susan Huie, 43 **Mychal Lamar Hulse, 30 **William C. Hunt, 32 **Joseph G. Hunter, 31 **Robert Hussa, 51 **Captain Walter Hynes, 46 **Thomas E. Hynes, 28 **Joseph Anthony Ianelli, 28 **Zuhtu Ibis, 25 **Jonathan Lee Ielpi, 29 **Michael Patrick Iken, 37 **Daniel Ilkanayev, 36 **Captain Frederick Ill, 49 **Abraham Nethanel Ilowitz, 51 **Anthony P. Infante, 47 **Louis S. Inghilterra, 45 **Christopher N. Ingrassia, 28 **Paul Innella, 33 **Stephanie V. Irby, 38 **Douglas Irgang, 32 **Todd A. Isaac, 29 **Erik Hans Isbrandtsen, 30 **Taizo Ishikawa, 50 **Aram Iskenderian, 41 **John Iskyan, 41 **Kazushige Ito, 35 **Aleksandr Valeryerich Ivantsov, 23 **Virginia Jablonski, 49 **Brooke Alexandra Jackman, 23 **Aaron Jacobs, 27 **Jason Kyle Jacobs, 32 **Michael Grady Jacobs, 54 **Ariel Louis Jacobs, 29 **Steven A. Jacobson, 53 **Ricknauth Jaggernauth, 58 **Jake Denis Jagoda, 24 **Yudh V.S. Jain, 54 **Maria Jakubiak, 41 **Gricelda E. James, 44 **Ernest James, 40 **Mark Jardim, 39 **Mohammed Jawara, 30 **Francois Jean-Pierre, 58 **Maxima Jean-Pierre **Paul E. Jeffers, 39 **Joseph Jenkins, 47 **Alan K. Jensen, 49 **Prem N. Jerath, 57 **Farah Jeudy, 32 **Hweidar Jian, 42 **Eliezer Jimenez, 38 **Luis Jimenez, 25 **Charles Gregory John, 44 **Nicholas John, 42 **Scott M. Johnson, 26 **LaShawana Johnson, 27 **William Johnston, 31 **Arthur Joseph Jones, 37 **Allison Horstmann Jones, 31 **Brian L. Jones, 44 **Christopher D. Jones, 53 **Donald T. Jones, 39 **Donald W. Jones, 43 **Linda Jones, 50 **Mary S. Jones, 72 **Andrew Jordan, 35 **Robert Thomas Jordan, 34 **Ingeborg Joseph, 60 **Karl Henri Joseph, 25 **Stephen Joseph, 39 **Albert Joseph, 79 **Jane Eileen Josiah, 47 **Lt. Anthony Jovic, 39 **Angel Luis Juarbe, 35 **Karen Susan Juday, 52 **Reverend Mychal Judge, 68 **Officer Paul Williams Jurgens, 47 **Thomas Edward Jurgens, 26 **Kacinga Kabeya, 63 **Shashi Kiran Lakshmikantha Kadaba, 25 **Gavkharoy Mukhometovna Kamardinova, 26 **Shari Kandell, 27 **Howard Lee Kane, 40 **Jennifer Lynn Kane, 26 **Vincent D. Kane, 37 **Joon Koo Kang, 34 **Sheldon R. Kanter, 53 **Deborah H. Kaplan, 45 **Alvin Peter Kappelmann, 57 **Charles Karczewski, 34 **William A. Karnes, 37 **Douglas G. Karpiloff, 53 **Charles L. Kasper, 54 **Andrew Kates, 37 **John Katsimatides, 31 **Sergeant Robert Kaulfers, 49 **Don Jerome Kauth, 51 **Hideya Kawauchi, 36 **Edward T. Keane, 66 **Richard M. Keane, 54 **Lisa Kearney-Griffin, 35 **Karol Ann Keasler, 42 **Paul Hanlon Keating, 38 **Leo Russell Keene, 33 **Joseph J. Keller, 31 **Peter Rodney Kellerman, 35 **Joseph P. Kellett, 37 **Frederick H. Kelley, 57 **James Joseph Kelly, 39 **Joseph A. Kelly, 40 **Maurice Patrick Kelly, 41 **Richard John Kelly, 50 **Thomas Michael Kelly, 41 **Thomas Richard Kelly, 38 **Thomas W. Kelly, 51 **Timothy C. Kelly, 37 **William Hill Kelly, 30 **Robert C. Kennedy, 55 **Thomas J. Kennedy, 36 **John Keohane, 41 **Lieutenant Ronald T. Kerwin, 42 **Howard L. Kestenbaum, 56 **Douglas D. Ketcham, 27 **Ruth E. Ketler, 42 **Boris Khalif, 30 **Sarah Khan, 32 **Taimour Firaz Khan, 29 **Rajesh Khandelwal, 33 **SeiLai Khoo, 38 **Michael Kiefer, 25 **Satoshi Kikuchihara, 43 **Andrew Jay-Hoon Kim, 26 **Lawrence Don Kim, 31 **Mary Jo Kimelman, 34 **Andrew Marshall King, 42 **Lucille T. King, 59 **Robert King, 36 **Lisa M. King-Johnson, 34 **Takashi Kinoshita, 46, Rye, N.Y. **Chris Michael Kirby, 21 **Howard “Barry” Kirschbaum, 53 **Glenn Davis Kirwin, 40 **Richard J. Klares, 59 **Peter A. Klein, 35 **Alan D. Kleinberg, 39 **Karen J. Klitzman, 38 **Officer Ronald Philip Kloepfer, 39 **Yevgeny Kniazev, 46 **Thomas Patrick Knox, 31 **Andrew Knox, 30 **Rebecca Lee Koborie, 48 **Deborah Kobus, 36 **Gary Edward Koecheler, 57 **Frank J. Koestner, 48 **Ryan Kohart, 26 **Vanessa Lynn Kolpak, 21 **Irina Kolpakova, 37 **Suzanne Kondratenko, 27 **Abdoulaye Kone, 37 **Bon-seok Koo, 42 **Dorota Kopiczko, 26 **Scott Kopytko, 32 **Bojan Kostic, 34 **Danielle Kousoulis, 29 **John J. Kren, 52 **William Krukowski, 36 **Lyudmila Ksido, 46 **Shekhar Kumar, 30 **Kenneth Kumpel, 42 **Frederick Kuo, 53 **Patricia Kuras, 42 **Nauka Kushitani, 44 **Thomas Joseph Kuveikis, 48 **Victor Kwarkye, 35 **Kui Fai Kwok, 31 **Angela R. Kyte, 49 **Amarnauth Lachhman, 42 **Andrew LaCorte, 61 **Ganesh Ladkat, 27 **James P. Ladley, 41 **Daniel M. Van Laere, 46 **Joseph A. Lafalce, 54 **Jeanette LaFond-Menichino, 49 **David LaForge, 50 **Michael Patrick LaForte, 39 **Alan Lafrance, 43 **Juan Lafuente, 61 **Neil K. Lai, 59 **Vincent A. Laieta, 31 **William David Lake, 44 **Franco Lalama, 45 **Chow Kwan Lam, 48 **Stephen LaMantia, 38 **Amy Hope Lamonsoff, 29 **Robert T. Lane, 28 **Brendan M. Lang, 30 **Rosanne P. Lang, 42 **Vanessa Langer, 29 **Mary Lou Langley, 53 **Peter J. Langone, 41 **Officer Thomas M. Langone, 39 **Michele B. Lanza, 36 **Ruth Sheila Lapin, 53 **Carol Ann LaPlante, 59 **Ingeborg Astrid Desiree Lariby, 42 **Robin Larkey, 48 **Christopher Randall Larrabee, 26 **Hamidou S. Larry, 37 **Scott Larsen, 35 **John Adam Larson, 37 **Gary E. Lasko, 49 **Nicholas C. Lassman, 28 **Officer Paul Laszczynski, 49 **Jeffrey Latouche, 49 **Cristina de Laura **Oscar de Laura **Charles Laurencin, 61 **Stephen James Lauria, 39 **Maria Lavache, 60 **Denis F. Lavelle, 42 **Jeannine M. LaVerde, 36 **Anna A. Laverty, 52 **Steven Lawn, 28 **Robert A. Lawrence, 41 **Nathaniel Lawson, 61 **Eugen Lazar, 27 **Officer James Patrick Leahy, 38 **Lieutenant Joseph Gerard Leavey, 45 **Neil Leavy, 34 **Leon Lebor, 51 **Kenneth Charles Ledee, 38 **Alan J. Lederman, 43 **Elena Ledesma, 36 **Alexis Leduc, 45 **Myung-woo Lee, 41 **David S. Lee, 37 **Gary H. Lee, 62 **Hyun-joon “Paul” Lee, 32 **Jong-min Lee, 24 **Juanita Lee, 44 **Lorraine Lee, 37 **Richard Y.C. Lee, 34 **Yang Der Lee, 63 **Kathryn Blair Lee, 55 **Stuart "Soo-Jin" Lee, 30 **Linda C. Lee, 34 **Stephen Lefkowitz, 50 **Adriana Legro, 32 **Edward J. Lehman, 41 **Eric Andrew Lehrfeld, 32 **David Ralph Leistman, 43 **Officer David Prudencio LeMagne, 27 **Joseph A. Lenihan, 41 **Officer John Joseph Lennon, Jr. 44 **John Robinson Lenoir, 38 **Jorge Luis Leon, 43 **Matthew Gerard Leonard, 38 **Michael Lepore, 39 **Charles Antoine Lesperance, 55 **Jeffrey Earle LeVeen, 55 **Officer John Dennis Levi, 50 **Alisha Caren Levin, 33 **Neil D. Levin, 47 **Robert Levine, 56 **Robert M. Levine, 66 **Shai Levinhar, 29 **Adam J. Lewis, 36 **Margaret Susan Lewis, 49 **Ye Wei Liang, 27 **Orasri Liangthanasarn, 26 **Daniel F. Libretti, 43 **Ralph M. Licciardi, 30 **Edward Lichtschein, 35 **Steven B. Lillianthal, 38 **Carlos R. Lillo, 37 **Craig Damian Lilore, 30 **Arnold A. Lim, 28 **Darya Lin, 32 **Wei Rong Lin, 31 **Nickie L. Lindo, 31 **Thomas V. Linehan, 39 **Robert Thomas Linnane, 33 **Alan Linton, 26 **Diane Theresa Lipari, 42 **Kenneth P. Lira, 28 **Francisco Alberto Liriano, 33 **Lorraine Lisi, 44 **Paul Lisson, 45 **Vincent Litto, 52 **Ming-Hao Liu, 41 **Nancy Liz, 39 **Harold Lizcano, 31 **Martin Lizzul, 31 **George A. Llanes, 33 **Elizabeth Claire Logler, 31 **Catherine Lisa Loguidice, 30 **Jerome Robert Lohez, 30 **Michael W. Lomax, 37 **Laura M. Longing, 35 **Salvatore P. Lopes, 40 **Daniel Lopez, 39 **Luis Lopez, 38 **Manuel L. Lopez, 54 **George Lopez, 40 **Joseph Lostrangio, 48 **Chet Louie, 45 **Stuart Seid Louis, 43 **Joseph Lovero, 60 **Michael W. Lowe, 48 **Garry Lozier, 47 **John Peter Lozowsky, 45 **Charles Peter Lucania, 34 **Edward "Ted" H. Luckett, 40 **Mark G. Ludvigsen, 32 **Lee Charles Ludwig, 49 **Sean Thomas Lugano, 28 **Daniel Lugo, 45 **Marie Lukas, 32 **William Lum, 45 **Michael P. Lunden, 37 **Christopher Lunder, 34 **Anthony Luparello, 62 **Gary Lutnick, 36 **Linda Luzzicone, 33 **Alexander Lygin, 28 **Farrell Peter Lynch, 39 **Officer James Francis Lynch, 47 **Louise A. Lynch, 58 **Michael Lynch, 34 **Michael F. Lynch, 33 **Michael Francis Lynch, 30 **Richard Dennis Lynch, 30 **Robert H. Lynch, 44 **Sean Patrick Lynch, 36 **Sean Lynch, 34 **Michael J. Lyons, 32 **Patrick Lyons, 34 **Monica Lyons, 53 **Robert Francis Mace, 43 **Jan Maciejewski, 37 **Catherine Fairfax MacRae, 23 **Richard B. Madden, 35 **Simon Maddison, 40 **Noell Maerz, 29 **Jeannieann Maffeo, 40 **Joseph Maffeo, 30 **Jay Robert Magazine, 48 **Charles Wilson Magee, 51 **Brian Magee, 52 **Joseph Maggitti, 47 **Ronald E. Magnuson, 57 **Daniel L. Maher, 50 **Thomas Anthony Mahon, 37 **William Mahoney, 38 **Joseph Maio, 32 **Takashi Makimoto, 49 **Abdu Malahi, 37 **Debora Maldonado, 47 **Myrna T. Maldonado-Agosto, 49 **Alfred R. Maler, 39 **Gregory James Malone, 42 **Edward Francis "Teddy" Maloney **Joseph E. Maloney, 46 **Gene E. Maloy, 41 **Christian Maltby, 37 **Francisco Miguel "Frank" Mancini, 26 **Joseph Mangano, 53 **Sara Elizabeth Manley, 31 **Debra M. Mannetta, 31 **Terence J. Manning, 36 **Marion Victoria "Vickie" Manning, 27 **James Maounis, 42 **Joseph Ross Marchbanks, 47 **Peter Edward Mardikian, 29 **Edward Joseph Mardovich, 42 **Lieutenant Charles Joseph Margiotta, 44 **Kenneth Joseph Marino, 40 **Lester Vincent Marino, 57 **Vita Marino, 49 **Kevin D. Marlo, 28 **Jose J. Marrero, 32 **John Marshall, 35 **James Martello, 41 **Michael A. Marti, 26 **Lieutenant Peter Martin, 43 **William J. Martin, 35 **Brian E. Martineau, 37 **Betsy Martinez, 33 **Edward J. Martinez, 60 **Jose Angel Martinez, 49 **Robert Gabriel Martinez, 24 **Lizie Martinez-Calderon, 32 **Lieutenant Paul Richard Martini, 37 **Joseph A. Mascali, 44 **Bernard Mascarenhas, 54 **Stephen F. Masi, 55 **Nicholas G. Massa, 65 **Patricia A. Massari, 25 **Michael Massaroli, 38 **Philip W. Mastrandrea, 42 **Rudolph Mastrocinque, 43 **Joseph Mathai, 49 **Charles William Mathers, 61 **William A. Mathesen, 40 **Marcello Matricciano, 31 **Margaret Elaine Mattic, 51 **Robert D. Mattson, 54 **Walter Matuza, 39 **Charles A. "Chuck" Mauro, 65 **Charles J. Mauro, 38 **Dorothy Mauro, 55 **Nancy T. Mauro, 51 **Tyrone May, 44 **Keithroy Maynard, 30 **Robert J. Mayo, 46 **Kathy Nancy Mazza-Delosh, 46 **Edward Mazzella, 62 **Jennifer Mazzotta, 23 **Kaaria Mbaya, 39 **James J. McAlary, 42 **Brian McAleese, 36 **Patricia A. McAneney, 50 **Colin Richard McArthur, 52 **John McAvoy, 47 **Kenneth M. McBrayer, 49 **Brendan McCabe, 40 **Michael J. McCabe, 42 **Thomas McCann, 46 **Justin McCarthy, 30 **Kevin M. McCarthy, 42 **Michael Desmond McCarthy, 33 **Robert Garvin McCarthy, 33 **Stanley McCaskill, 47 **Katie Marie McCloskey, 25 **Tara McCloud-Gray, 30 **Charles Austin McCrann, 55 **Tonyell McDay, 25 **Matthew T. McDermott, 34 **Officer Joseph P. McDonald, 43 **Brian G. McDonnell, 38 **Michael McDonnell, 34 **John F. McDowell, 33 **Eamon J. McEneaney, 46 **John Thomas McErlean, 39 **Daniel F. McGinley, 40 **Mark Ryan McGinly, 26 **Lieutenant William E. McGinn, 43 **Thomas H. McGinnis, 41 **Michael Gregory McGinty, 42 **Ann McGovern, 68 **Scott Martin McGovern, 35 **William J. McGovern, 49 **Stacey S. McGowan, 38 **Francis Noel McGuinn, 48 **Patrick J. McGuire, 40 **Thomas M. McHale, 33 **Keith McHeffey, 31 **Denis J. McHugh, 36 **Dennis P. McHugh, 34 **Michael Edward McHugh **Ann M. McHugh, 35 **Robert G. McIlvaine, 26 **Officer Donald James McIntyre, 38 **Stephanie McKenna, 45 **Barry J. McKeon, 47 **Evelyn C. McKinnedy, 60 **Darryl Leron McKinney, 26 **Robert C. McLaughlin, 29 **George Patrick McLaughlin, 36 **Gavin McMahon, 35 **Robert Dismas McMahon, 35 **Edmund M. McNally, 41 **Daniel McNeal, 29 **Officer Walter Arthur McNeil, 53 **Sean Peter McNulty, 30 **Christine Sheila McNulty, 42 **Robert William McPadden, 30 **Terence A. McShane, 37 **Timothy Patrick McSweeney, 37 **Martin E. McWilliams, 35 **Rocco A. Medaglia, 49 **Abigail Cales Medina, 46 **Ana Iris Medina, 39 **William J. Meehan, 49 **Damian Meehan, 32 **Alok Kumar Mehta, 23 **Raymond Meisenheimer, 46 **Manuel Emilio Mejia, 54 **Eskedar Melaku, 31 **Antonio Melendez, 30 **Mary Melendez, 44 **Yelena Melnichenko, 28 **Stuart Todd Meltzer, 32 **Diarelia Jovannah Mena, 30 **Charles Mendez, 38 **Lizette Mendoza, 33 **Shevonne Mentis, 25 **Steve Mercado, 38 **Wesley Mercer, 70 **Ralph Joseph Mercurio, 47 **Alan H. Merdinger, 47 **George C. Merino, 39 **Yamel Merino, 24 **George Merkouris, 35 **Deborah Merrick, 45 **Raymond J. Metz, 37 **Jill A. Metzler, 32 **David Robert Meyer, 57 **Nurul Huq Miah, 35 **William Edward Micciulli, 30 **Martin Paul Michelstein, 57 **Luis Clodoaldo Revilla Mier, 54 **Peter T. Milano, 43 **Gregory Milanowycz, 25 **Lukasz T. Milewski, 21 **Craig James Miller, 29 **Corey Peter Miller, 34 **Douglas C. Miller, 34 **Henry Miller, 52 **Michael Matthew Miller, 39 **Phillip D. Miller, 53 **Robert C. Miller, 55 **Robert Alan Miller, 46 **Joel Miller, 55 **Benjamin Millman, 40 **Charles M. Mills, 61 **Ronald Keith Milstein, 54 **Robert Minara, 54 **William G. Minardi, 46 **Louis Joseph Minervino, 54 **Thomas Mingione, 34 **Wilbert Miraille, 29 **Domenick Mircovich, 40 **Rajesh A. Mirpuri, 30 **Joseph Mistrulli, 47 **Susan Miszkowicz, 37 **Lieutenant Paul Thomas Mitchell, 46 **Richard Miuccio, 55 **Frank V. Moccia, 57 **Capt. Louis Joseph Modafferi, 45 **Boyie Mohammed, 50 **Lieutenant Dennis Mojica, 50 **Manuel Mojica, 37 **Manuel Dejesus Molina, 31 **Kleber Rolando Molina, 44 **Fernando Jimenez Molinar, 21 **Carl Molinaro, 32 **Justin J. Molisani, 42 **Brian Patrick Monaghan, 21 **Franklin Monahan, 45 **John Gerard Monahan, 47 **Kristen Montanaro, 34 **Craig D. Montano, 38 **Michael Montesi, 39 **Cheryl Ann Monyak, 43 **Captain Thomas Moody, 45 **Sharon Moore, 37 **Krishna Moorthy, 59 **Abner Morales, 37 **Carlos Morales, 29 **Paula Morales, 42 **Luis Morales, 46 **John Moran, 43 **John Christopher Moran, 38 **Kathleen Moran, 42 **Lindsay S. Morehouse, 24 **George Morell, 47 **Steven P. Morello, 52 **Vincent S. Morello, 34 **Arturo Alva Moreno, 47 **Yvette Nicole Moreno, 25 **Dorothy Morgan, 47 **Richard Morgan, 66 **Nancy Morgenstern, 32 **Sanae Mori, 27 **Blanca Morocho, 26 **Leonel Morocho, 36 **Dennis G. Moroney, 39 **Lynne Irene Morris, 22 **Seth A. Morris, 35 **Stephen Philip Morris, 31 **Christopher M. Morrison, 34 **Ferdinand V. Morrone, 63 **William David Moskal, 50 **Manuel Da Mota, 43 **Marco Motroni, 57 **Iouri A. Mouchinski, 55 **Jude J. Moussa, 35 **Peter C. Moutos, 44 **Damion Mowatt, 21 **Christopher Mozzillo, 27 **Stephen V. Mulderry, 33 **Richard Muldowney, 40 **Michael D. Mullan, 34 **Dennis Michael Mulligan, 32 **Peter James Mulligan, 28 **Michael Joseph Mullin, 27 **James Donald Munhall, 45 **Nancy Muniz, 45 **Carlos Mario Munoz, 43 **Francisco Munoz, 29 **Theresa "Terry" Munson, 54 **Robert M. Murach, 45 **Cesar Augusto Murillo, 32 **Marc A. Murolo, 28 **Robert Eddie Murphy, 56 **Brian Joseph Murphy, 41 **Christopher W. Murphy, 35 **Edward C. Murphy, 42 **James F. Murphy, 30 **James Thomas Murphy, 35 **Kevin James Murphy, 40 **Patrick Sean Murphy, 36 **Lieutenant Raymond E. Murphy, 46 **Charles Murphy, 38 **John Joseph Murray, 32 **John Joseph Murray, 52 **Susan D. Murray, 54 **Valerie Victoria Murray, 65 **Richard Todd Myhre, 37 **Lieutenant Robert B. Nagel, 55 **Takuya Nakamura, 30 **Alexander J.R. Napier, 38 **Frank Joseph Naples, 29 **John Napolitano, 33 **Catherine A. Nardella, 40 **Mario Nardone, 32 **Manika Narula, 22 **Narender Nath, 33 **Karen S. Navarro, 30 **Officer Joseph M. Navas, 44 **Francis J. Nazario, 28 **Glenroy Neblett, 42 **Marcus R. Neblett, 31 **Jerome O. Nedd, 39 **Laurence Nedell, 51 **Luke G. Nee, 44 **Pete Negron, 34 **Ann Nicole Nelson, 30 **David William Nelson, 50 **Officer James Nelson, 40 **Michele Ann Nelson, 27 **Peter Allen Nelson, 42 **Oscar Nesbitt, 58 **Gerard Terence Nevins, 46 **Christopher Newton-Carter, 51 **Kapinga Ngalula, 58 **Nancy Yuen Ngo, 36 **Jody Tepedino Nichilo, 39 **Martin Niederer, 23 **Officer Alfonse J. Niedermeyer, 40 **Frank John Niestadt, 55 **Gloria Nieves, 48 **Juan Nieves, 56 **Troy Edward Nilsen, 33 **Paul R. Nimbley, 42 **John Ballantine Niven, 44 **Katherine "Katie" McGarry Noack, 30 **Curtis Terrence Noel, 22 **Daniel R. Nolan, 44 **Robert Walter Noonan, 36 **Daniela R. Notaro, 25 **Brian Novotny, 33 **Soichi Numata, 45 **Brian Felix Nunez, 29 **Jose R. Nunez, 42 **Jeffrey Nussbaum, 37 **James A. Oakley, 52 **Dennis O'Berg, 28 **James P. O'Brien, 33 **Scott J. O'Brien, 40 **Timothy Michael O'Brien, 40 **Michael O'Brien, 42 **Captain Daniel O'Callaghan, 42 **Richard J. O'Connor, 49 **Dennis J. O'Connor, 34 **Diana J. O'Connor, 38 **Keith K. O'Connor, 28 **Amy O'Doherty, 23 **Marni Pont O'Doherty, 31 **Douglas Oelschlager, 36 **Takashi Ogawa, 37 **Albert Ogletree, 49 **Philip Paul Ognibene, 39 **James Andrew O'Grady, 32 **Joseph J. Ogren, 30 **Lieutenant Thomas O'Hagan, 43 **Samuel Oitice, 45 **Patrick O'Keefe, 44 **Captain William O'Keefe, 49 **Gerald Michael Olcott, 55 **Gerald O'Leary, 34 **Christine Anne Olender, 39 **Elsy Carolina Osorio Oliva, 27 **Linda Mary Oliva, 44 **Edward K. Oliver, 31 **Leah E. Oliver, 24 **Eric T. Olsen, 41 **Jeffrey James Olsen, 31 **Maureen L. Olson, 50 **Steven John Olson, 38 **Matthew Timothy O'Mahony, 39 **Toshihiro Onda, 39 **Seamus L. Oneal, 52 **John P. O'Neill, 49 **Sean Gordon Corbett O'Neill, 34 **Peter J. O'Neill, 21 **Michael C. Opperman, 45, **Christopher Orgielewicz, 35 **Margaret Orloske, 50 **Virginia A. Ormiston, 42 **Kevin O'Rourke, 44 **Juan Romero Orozco **Ronald Orsini, 59 **Peter K. Ortale, 37 **Emilio "Peter" Ortiz, 38 **David Ortiz, 37 **Paul Ortiz, 21 **Sonia Ortiz, 58 **Alexander Ortiz, 36 **Pablo Ortiz, 49 **Masaru Ose, 36 **Robert W. O'Shea, 47 **Patrick J. O'Shea, 45 **James Robert Ostrowski **Timothy O'Sullivan, 68 **Jason Douglas Oswald, 28 **Michael Otten, 42 **Isidro Ottenwalder, 35 **Michael Chung Ou, 53 **Todd Joseph Ouida, 25 **Jesus Ovalles, 60 **Peter J. Owens, 42 **Adianes Oyola, 23 **Angel M. Pabon, 54 **Israel Pabon, 31 **Roland Pacheco, 25 **Michael Benjamin Packer, 45 **Deepa K. Pakkala, 31 **Jeffrey Matthew Palazzo, 33 **Thomas Anthony Palazzo, 44 **Richard "Rico" Palazzolo, 39 **Orio Joseph Palmer, 45 **Frank A. Palombo, 46 **Alan N. Palumbo, 42 **Christopher M. Panatier, 36 **Dominique Pandolfo, 27 **Paul Pansini, 34 **John M. Paolillo, 51 **Edward J. Papa, 47 **Salvatore Papasso, 34 **James N. Pappageorge, 29 **Vinod K. Parakat, 34 **Vijayashanker Paramsothy, 23 **Nitin Ramesh Parandkar, 28 **Hardai "Casey" Parbhu, 42 **Officer James Wendell Parham, 32 **Debra "Debbie" Paris, 48 **George Paris, 33 **Gye-Hyong Park, 28 **Philip L. Parker, 53 **Michael A. Parkes, 27 **Robert Emmett Parks, 47 **Hasmukhrai Chuckulal Parmar, 48 **Robert Parro, 35 **Diane Marie Moore Parsons, 58 **Leobardo Lopez Pascual, 41 **Michael J. Pascuma, 50 **Jerrold H. Paskins, 56 **Horace Robert Passananti, 55 **Suzanne H. Passaro, 38 **Victor Antonio Martinez Pastrana, 38 **Manish K. Patel, 29 **Avnish Ramanbhai Patel, 28 **Dipti Patel, 38 **Steven B. Paterson, 40 **James Matthew Patrick, 30 **Manuel Patrocino, 34 **Bernard E. Patterson, 46 **Cira Marie Patti, 40 **Robert Edward Pattison, 40 **James R. Paul, 58 **Sharon Cristina Millan Paz, 31 **Patrice Paz, 52 **Victor Paz-Gutierrez, 43 **Stacey L. Peak, 36 **Richard Allen Pearlman, 18 **Durrell Pearsall, 34 **Thomas E. Pedicini, 30 **Todd D. Pelino, 34 **Michel Adrian Pelletier, 36 **Anthony Peluso, 46 **Angel Ramon Pena, 45 **Richard Al Penny, 53 **Salvatore F. Pepe, 45 **Carl Allen Peralta, 37 **Robert David Peraza, 30 **Jon A. Perconti, 32 **Alejo Perez, 66 **Angel Perez, 43 **Angela Susan Perez, 35 **Ivan Perez, 37 **Nancy E. Perez, 36 **Anthony Perez, 33 **Joseph John Perroncino, 33 **Edward J. Perrotta, 43 **Lieutenant Glenn C. Perry, 41 **Emelda Perry, 52 **Officer John William Perry, 38 **Franklin Allan Pershep, 59 **Daniel Pesce, 34 **Michael J. Pescherine, 32 **Davin Peterson, 25 **William Russel Peterson, 46 **Mark Petrocelli, 28 **Lieutenant Philip S. Petti, 43 **Officer Glen Kerrin Pettit, 30 **Officer Dominick A. Pezzulo, 36 **Kaleen E. Pezzuti, 28 **Lieutenant Kevin Pfeifer, 42 **Tu-Anh Pham, 42 **Lieutenant Kenneth John Phelan, 41 **Michael V. San Phillip, 55 **Eugenia Piantieri, 55 **Ludwig John Picarro, 44 **Matthew Picerno, 44 **Joseph O. Pick, 40 **Christopher Pickford, 32 **Dennis J. Pierce, 54 **Joseph A. Della Pietra, 24 **Bernard T. Pietronico, 39 **Nicholas P. Pietrunti, 38 **Theodoros Pigis, 60 **Susan Elizabeth Ancona Pinto, 44 **Joseph Piskadlo, 48 **Christopher Todd Pitman, 30 **Josh Michael Piver, 23 **Joseph Plumitallo, 45 **John M. Pocher, 36 **William Howard Pohlmann, 56 **Laurence M. Polatsch, 32 **Thomas H. Polhemus, 39 **Steve Pollicino, 48 **Susan M. Pollio, 45 **Joshua Poptean, 37 **Giovanna Porras, 24 **Anthony Portillo, 48 **James Edward Potorti, 52 **Daphne Pouletsos, 47 **Richard Poulos, 55 **Stephen E. Poulos, 45* **Brandon Jerome Powell, 26 **Shawn Edward Powell, 32 **Tony Pratt, 43 **Gregory M. Preziose, 34 **Wanda Ivelisse Prince, 30 **Vincent Princiotta, 39 **Kevin Prior, 28 **Everett Martin "Marty" Proctor, 44 **Carrie B. Progen, 25 **David Lee Pruim, 53 **Richard Prunty, 57 **John F. Puckett, 47 **Robert D. Pugliese, 47 **Edward F. Pullis, 34 **Patricia Ann Puma, 33 **Hemanth Kumar Puttur, 26 **Edward R. Pykon, 33 **Christopher Quackenbush, 44 **Lars Peter Qualben, 49 **Lincoln Quappe, 38 **Beth Ann Quigley, 25 **Lieutenant Michael Quilty, 42 **Ricardo Quinn, 40 **James Francis Quinn, 23 **Carol Rabalais, 38 **Christopher Peter A. Racaniello, 30 **Leonard Ragaglia, 36 **Eugene J. Raggio, 55 **Laura Marie Ragonese-Snik, 41 **Michael Ragusa, 29 **Peter F. Raimondi, 46 **Harry A. Raines, 37 **Ehtesham U. Raja, 28 **Valsa Raju, 39 **Edward Rall, 44 **Lukas (Luke) Rambousek, 27 **Julio Fernandez Ramirez, 51 **Maria Isabel Ramirez, 25 **Harry Ramos, 41 **Vishnoo Ramsaroop, 44 **Lorenzo Ramzey, 48 **Todd Rancke, 42 **Adam David Rand, 30 **Jonathan C. Randall, 42 **Srinivasa Shreyas Ranganath, 26 **Anne Rose T. Ransom, 45 **Faina Rapoport, 45 **Robert Arthur Rasmussen, 42 **Amenia Rasool, 33 **Roger Mark Rasweiler, 53 **David Alan James Rathkey, 47 **William Ralph Raub, 38 **Gerard Rauzi, 42 **Alexey Razuvaev, 40 **Gregory Reda, 33 **Sarah Prothero Redheffer, 35 **Michele Reed, 26 **Judith A. Reese, 56 **Donald J. Regan, 47 **Lieutenant Robert M. Regan, 48 **Thomas M. Regan, 43 **Christian Michael Otto Regenhard, 28 **Howard Reich, 59 **Gregg Reidy, 26 **Kevin O. Reilly, 28 **James Brian Reilly, 25 **Timothy E. Reilly, 40 **Joseph Reina, 32 **Thomas Barnes Reinig, 48 **Frank B. Reisman, 41 **Joshua Scott Reiss, 23 **Karen Renda, 52 **John Armand Reo, 28 **Richard Rescorla, 62 **John Thomas Resta, 40 **Sylvia San Pio Resta, 26 **Eduvigis "Eddie" Reyes, 37 **Officer Bruce Albert Reynolds, 41 **John Frederick Rhodes, 57 **Francis S. Riccardelli, 40 **Rudolph N. Riccio, 50 **AnnMarie "Davi" Riccoboni, 58 **Eileen Mary Rice, 57 **David Rice, 31 **Kenneth F. Rice, 34 **Lieutenant Vernon Allan Richard, 53 **Detective Claude D. Richards, 46 **Gregory Richards, 30 **Michael Richards, 38 **Venesha O. Richards, 26 **James C. Riches, 29 **Alan Jay Richman, 44 **John M. Rigo, 48 **Theresa "Ginger" Risco, 48 **Rose Mary Riso, 55 **Moises N. Rivas, 29 **Joseph Rivelli, 43 **Isaias Rivera, 51 **Linda Rivera, 26 **Juan William Rivera, 27 **Carmen A. Rivera, 33 **David E. Rivers, 40 **Joseph R. Riverso, 34 **Paul Rizza, 34 **John Frank Rizzo, 50 **Stephen Louis Roach, 36 **Joseph Roberto, 37 **Leo A. Roberts, 44 **Michael Roberts, 30 **Michael Edward Roberts, 31 **Donald Walter Robertson, 35 **Catherina Robinson, 45 **Jeffrey Robinson, 38 **Michell Lee Robotham, 32 **Donald Robson, 52 **Antonio Augusto Tome Rocha, 34 **Raymond J. Rocha, 29 **Laura Rockefeller, 41 **John M. Rodak, 39 **Officer Antonio Jose Carrusca Rodrigues, 35 **Anthony Rodriguez, 36 **Carmen Milagros Rodriguez, 46 **Marsha A. Rodriguez, 41 **Officer Richard Rodriguez, 31 **Gregory E. Rodriguez, 31 **David B. Rodriguez-Vargas, 44 **Matthew Rogan, 37 **Karlie Barbara Rogers, 25 **Scott Rohner, 22 **Keith Roma, 27 **Joseph M. Romagnolo, 37 **Elvin Santiago Romero, 34 **Efrain Franco Romero, 57 **Port Authority Police Chief James A. Romito, 51 **Sean Rooney, 50 **Eric Thomas Ropiteau, 24 **Aida Rosario, 42 **Angela Rosario, 27 **Fitzroy St. Rose, 40 **Mark H. Rosen, 45 **Linda Rosenbaum, 41 **Brooke David Rosenbaum, 31 **Sheryl Lynn Rosenbaum, 33 **Lloyd D. Rosenberg, 31 **Mark Louis Rosenberg, 26 **Andrew I. Rosenblum, 45 **Joshua M. Rosenblum, 28 **Joshua A. Rosenthal, 44 **Richard David Rosenthal, 50 **Daniel Rossetti, 32 **Norman Rossinow, 39 **Nicholas P. Rossomando, 35 **Michael Craig Rothberg, 39 **Donna Marie Rothenberg, 53 **Nick Rowe, 29 **Sergeant Timothy A. Roy, Sr., 36 **Paul G. Ruback, 50 **Ronald J. Ruben, 36 **Joanne Rubino, 45 **David Michael Ruddle, 31 **Bart Joseph Ruggiere, 32 **Susan Ann Ruggiero, 30 **Adam K. Ruhalter, 40 **Gilbert Ruiz, 57 **Stephen P. Russell, 40 **Steven Harris Russin, 32 **Lieutenant Michael Thomas Russo, 44 **Wayne Alan Russo, 37 **John J. Ryan, 45 **Edward Ryan, 42 **Jonathan Stephan Ryan, 32 **Matthew Lancelot Ryan, 54 **Kristin A. Irvine Ryan, 30 **Tatiana Ryjova, 36 **Christina Sunga Ryook, 25 **Thierry Saada, 27 **Jason E. Sabbag, 26 **Thomas E. Sabella, 44 **Scott Saber, 36 **Joseph Sacerdote, 48 **Mohammad Ali Sadeque, 62 **Francis J. Sadocha, 41 **Jude Elias Safi, 24 **Brock Joel Safronoff, 26 **Edward Saiya, 49 **John Patrick Salamone, 37 **Hernando R. Salas, 71 **Juan Salas, 35 **Esmerlin Salcedo, 36 **John Salvatore Salerno, 31 **Richard L. Salinardi, 32 **Wayne John Saloman, 43 **Nolbert Salomon, 33 **Catherine Patricia Salter, 37 **Frank Salvaterra, 41 **Paul R. Salvio, 27 **Samuel R. Salvo, 59 **Carlos Samaniego, 29 **Rena Sam-Dinnoo, 28 **James Kenneth Samuel, 29 **Hugo Sanay-Perafiel, 41 **Alva Jeffries Sanchez, 41 **Jacquelyn P. Sanchez, 23 **Erick Sanchez, 43 **Eric Sand, 36 **Stacey Leigh Sanders, 25 **Herman Sandler, 57 **James Sands, 39 **Ayleen J. Santiago, 40 **Kirsten Santiago, 26 **Maria Theresa Santillan, 27 **Susan G. Santo, 24 **Christopher Santora, 23 **John Santore, 49 **Mario L. Santoro, 28 **Rafael Humberto Santos, 42 **Rufino Conrado F. "Roy" Santos, 37 **Kalyan K. Sarkar, 53 **Chapelle Sarker, 37 **Paul F. Sarle, 38 **Deepika Kumar Sattaluri, 33 **Gregory Thomas Saucedo, 31 **Susan Sauer, 48 **Anthony Savas, 72 **Vladimir Savinkin, 21 **John Sbarbaro, 45 **Robert L. Scandole, 36 **Michelle Scarpitta, 26 **Dennis Scauso, 46 **John A. Schardt, 34 **John G. Scharf, 29 **Fred Claude Scheffold, 57 **Angela Susan Scheinberg, 46 **Scott M. Schertzer, 28 **Sean Schielke, 27 **Steven Francis Schlag, 41 **Jon S. Schlissel, 51 **Karen Helene Schmidt, 42 **Ian Schneider, 45 **Thomas G. Schoales, 27 **Marisa Di Nardo Schorpp, 38 **Frank G. Schott, 39 **Gerard P. Schrang, 45 **Jeffrey Schreier, 48 **John T. Schroeder, 31 **Susan Lee Kennedy Schuler, 55 **Edward W. Schunk, 54 **Mark E. Schurmeier, 44 **Clarin Shellie Schwartz, 51 **John Schwartz, 49 **Mark Schwartz, 50 **Adriane Victoria Scibetta, 31 **Raphael Scorca, 61 **Randolph Scott, 48 **Christopher J. Scudder, 34 **Arthur Warren Scullin, 57 **Michael Seaman, 41 **Margaret Seeliger, 34 **Carlos Segarra, 54 **Anthony Segarra, 52 **Jason Sekzer, 31 **Matthew Carmen Sellitto, 23 **Howard Selwyn, 47 **Larry John Senko, 34 **Arturo Angelo Sereno, 29 **Frankie Serrano, 23 **Alena Sesinova, 57 **Adele Sessa, 36 **Sita Nermalla Sewnarine, 37 **Karen Lynn Seymour-Dietrich, 40 **Davis "Deeg" Sezna, 22 **Thomas Joseph Sgroi, 45 **Jayesh Shah, 38 **Khalid M. Shahid, 25 **Mohammed Shajahan, 41 **Gary Shamay, 23 **Earl Richard Shanahan, 50 **Shiv Shankar **Neil G. Shastri, 25 **Kathryn Anne Shatzoff, 37 **Barbara A. Shaw, 57 **Jeffrey J. Shaw, 42 **Robert J. Shay, 27 **Daniel James Shea, 37 **Joseph Patrick Shea, 47. **Linda Sheehan, 40 **Hagay Shefi, 34 **John Anthony Sherry, 34 **Atsushi Shiratori, 36 **Thomas Shubert, 43 **Mark Shulman, 47 **See-Wong Shum, 44 **Allan Shwartzstein, 37 **Johanna Sigmund, 25 **Dianne T. Signer, 32 **Gregory Sikorsky, 34 **Stephen Gerard Siller, 34 **David Silver, 35 **Craig A. Silverstein, 41 **Nasima H. Simjee, 38 **Bruce Edward Simmons, 41 **Arthur Simon, 57 **Kenneth Alan Simon, 34 **Michael John Simon, 40 **Paul Joseph Simon, 54 **Marianne Simone, 62 **Barry Simowitz, 64 **Jeff Simpson, 38 **Roshan R. "Sean" Singh, 21 **Khamladai K. "Khami" Singh, 25 **Thomas E. Sinton, 44 **Peter A. Siracuse, 29 **Muriel F. Siskopoulos, 60 **Joseph M. Sisolak, 35 **Officer John P. Skala, 31 **Francis J. Skidmore, 58 **Toyena Corliss Skinner, 27 **Paul A. Skrzypek, 37 **Christopher Paul Slattery, 31 **Vincent R. Slavin, 41 **Robert Sliwak, 42 **Paul K. Sloan, 26 **Stanley S. Smagala, 36 **Wendy L. Small, 26 **Catherine T. Smith, 44 **Daniel Laurence Smith, 47 **George Eric Smith, 38 **James G. Smith, 43 **Joyce Smith, 55 **Karl Trumbull Smith, 44 **Kevin Smith, 47 **Leon Smith, 48 **Officer Moira Smith, 38 **Rosemary A. Smith, 61 **Sandra Fajardo Smith, 37 **Jeffrey Randall Smith, 36 **Bonnie S. Smithwick, 54 **Rochelle Monique Snell, 24 **Leonard J. Snyder, 35 **Astrid Elizabeth Sohan, 32 **Sushil Solanki, 35 **Ruben Solares, 51 **Naomi Leah Solomon, 52 **Daniel W. Song, 34 **Michael C. Sorresse, 34 **Fabian Soto, 31 **Timothy P. Soulas, 35 **Gregory T. Spagnoletti, 32 **Donald F. Spampinato, 39 **Thomas Sparacio, 35 **John Anthony Spataro, 32 **Robert W. Spear, 30 **Maynard S. Spence, 42 **George E. Spencer, 50 **Robert Andrew Spencer, 35 **Mary Rubina Sperando, 39 **Frank J. Spinelli, 44 **William E. Spitz, 49 **Joseph P. Spor, 35 **Klaus Johannes Sprockamp, 42 **Saranya Srinuan, 23 **Michael F. Stabile, 50 **Lawrence T. Stack, 58 **Captain Timothy Stackpole, 42 **Richard James Stadelberger, 55 **Eric A. Stahlman, 43 **Gregory M. Stajk, 46 **Corina Stan, 31 **Alexandru Liviu Stan, 34 **Mary D. Stanley, 53 **Joyce Stanton **Patricia Stanton **Anthony M. Starita, 35 **Jeffrey Stark, 30 **Derek James Statkevicus, 30 **Craig William Staub, 30 **William V. Steckman, 56 **Eric Thomas Steen, 32 **William R. Steiner, 56 **Alexander Robbins Steinman, 32 **Andrew Stergiopoulos, 23 **Andrew Stern, 41 **Martha Jane Stevens, 55 **Richard H. Stewart, 35 **Michael James Stewart, 42 **Sanford M. Stoller, 54 **Lonny J. Stone, 43 **Jimmy Nevill Storey, 58 **Timothy Stout, 42 **Thomas S. Strada, 41 **James J. Straine, 36 **Edward W. Straub, 48 **George Strauch, 53 **Edward T. Strauss, 44 **Steven R. Strauss, 51 **Steven F. Strobert, 33 **Officer Walwyn W. Stuart, 28 **Benjamin Suarez, 36 **David S. Suarez, 24 **Officer Ramon Suarez, 45 **Yoichi Sugiyama, 34. **William Christopher Sugra, 30 **Daniel Suhr, 37 **David Marc Sullins, 30 **Lieutenant Christopher P. Sullivan, 38 **Patrick Sullivan, 32 **Thomas Sullivan, 38 **Hilario Soriano "Larry" Sumaya, 42 **James Joseph Suozzo, 47 **Colleen Supinski, 27 **Robert Sutcliffe, 39 **Selina Sutter, 63 **Claudia Suzette Sutton, 34 **John F. Swaine, 36 **Kristine M. Swearson, 34 **Brian Edward Sweeney, 29 **Kenneth J. Swensen, 40 **Thomas F. Swift, 30 **Derek O. Sword, 29 **Kevin T. Szocik, 27 **Gina Sztejnberg, 52 **Norbert P. Szurkowski, 31 **Harry Taback, 56 **Joann Tabeek, 41 **Norma C. Taddei, 64 **Michael Taddonio, 39 **Keiji Takahashi, 42 **Keiichiro Takahashi, 53 **Phyllis Gail Talbot, 53 **Robert R. Talhami, 40 **Sean Patrick Tallon, 26 **Officer Paul Talty, 40 **Maurita Tam, 22 **Rachel Tamares, 30 **Hector Tamayo, 51 **Michael Andrew Tamuccio, 37 **Kenichiro Tanaka, 52 **Rhondelle Cherie Tankard, 31 **Michael Anthony Tanner, 44 **Dennis Gerard Taormina, 36 **Kenneth Joseph Tarantino, 39 **Allan Tarasiewicz, 45 **Ronald Tartaro, 39 **Darryl Taylor, 52 **Donnie Brooks Taylor, 40 **Lorisa Ceylon Taylor, 31 **Michael M. Taylor, 42 **Paul A. Tegtmeier, 41 **Yeshavant Moreshwar Tembe, 59 **Anthony Tempesta, 38 **Dorothy Temple, 52 **Stanley L. Temple, 77 **David Tengelin, 25 **Brian J. Terrenzi, 29 **Lisa Marie Terry, 42 **Goumatie T. Thackurdeen, 35 **Harshad Sham Thatte, 30 **Thomas F. Theurkauf, 44 **Lesley Anne Thomas, 40 **Brian T. Thompson, 49 **Clive Thompson, 43 **Glenn Thompson, 44 **Perry Anthony Thompson, 36 **Vanavah Alexi Thompson, 26 **Captain William Harry Thompson, 51 **Nigel Bruce Thompson, 33 **Eric Raymond Thorpe, 35 **Nichola Angela Thorpe, 22 **Sal Tieri, 40 **John Patrick Tierney, 27 **Mary Ellen Tiesi, 38 **William R. Tieste, 54 **Officer Kenneth F. Tietjen, 31 **Stephen Edward Tighe, 41 **Scott C. Timmes, 28 **Michael E. Tinley, 56 **Jennifer M. Tino, 29 **Robert Frank Tipaldi, 25 **John J. Tipping, 33 **David Tirado, 26 **Hector Luis Tirado, 30 **Michelle Titolo, 34 **John J. Tobin, 47 **Richard J. Todisco, 61 **Vladimir Tomasevic, 36 **Stephen K. Tompsett, 39 **Thomas Tong, 31 **Azucena de la Torre, 50 **Doris Torres, 32 **Luis Eduardo Torres, 31 **Amy E. Toyen, 24 **Christopher M. Traina, 25 **Daniel Patrick Trant, 40 **Abdoul Karim Traore, 41 **Glenn J. Travers, 53 **Walter "Wally" P. Travers, 44 **Felicia Traylor-Bass, 38 **Lisa L. Trerotola, 38 **Karamo Trerra, 40 **Michael Trinidad, 33 **Francis Joseph Trombino, 68 **Gregory J. Trost, 26 **William Tselepis, 33 **Zhanetta Tsoy, 32 **Michael Patrick Tucker, 40 **Lance Richard Tumulty, 32 **Ching Ping Tung, 44 **Simon James Turner, 39 **Donald Joseph Tuzio, 51 **Robert T. Twomey, 48 **Jennifer Tzemis, 26 **John G. Ueltzhoeffer **Tyler V. Ugolyn, 23 **Michael A. Uliano, 42 **Jonathan J. Uman, 33 **Anil Shivhari Umarkar, 34 **Allen V. Upton, 44 **Diane Maria Urban, 50 **John Damien Vaccacio, 30 **Bradley H. Vadas, 37 **William Valcarcel, 54 **Mayra Valdes-Rodriguez, 39 **Felix Antonio Vale, 29 **Ivan Vale, 27 **Officer Santos Valentin, Jr., 39 **Benito Valentin, 33 **Manuel Del Valle, 32 **Carlton Francis Valvo, 38 **Edward Raymond Vanacore, 29 **Jon C. Vandevander, 44 **Frederick T. Varacchi, 35 **Gopalakrishnan Varadhan, 32 **David Vargas, 46 **Scott C. Vasel, 32 **Santos Vasquez, 55 **Azael Ismael Vasquez, 21 **Arcangel Vazquez, 47 **Peter Anthony Vega, 36 **Sankara S. Velamuri, 63 **Jorge Velazquez, 47 **Lawrence Veling, 44 **Anthony M. Ventura, 41 **David Vera, 41 **Loretta A, Vero, 51 **Christopher Vialonga, 30 **Matthew Gilbert Vianna, 23 **Robert A. Vicario, 40 **Celeste Torres Victoria, 41 **Joanna Vidal, 26 **Detective John T. Vigiano, 36 **Joseph Vincent Vigiano, 34 **Frank J. Vignola, 44 **Joseph B. Vilardo, 44 **Sergio Villanueva, 33 **Chantal Vincelli, 38 **Melissa Vincent, 28 **Francine A. Virgilio, 48 **Lawrence Virgilio, 38 **Joseph G. Visciano, 22 **Joshua S. Vitale, 28 **Maria Percoco Vola, 37 **Lynette D. Vosges, 48 **Garo H. Voskerijian, 43 **Alfred Vukosa, 37 **Gregory Wachtler, 25 **Gabriela Waisman, 33 **Wendy Alice Rosario Wakeford, 40 **Courtney Wainsworth Walcott, 37 **Victor Wald, 49 **Benjamin Walker, 41 **Glen J. Wall, 38 **Mitchel Scott Wallace, 34 **Lt. Robert F. Wallace, 43 **Roy Michael Wallace, 42 **Peter G. Wallace, 66 **Jean Marie Wallendorf, 23 **Matthew Blake Wallens, 31 **John Wallice, 43 **Barbara P. Walsh, 59 **James Walsh, 37 **Jeffrey Patrick Walz, 37 **Ching H. Wang, 59 **Weibin Wang, 41 **Lt. Michael Warchola, 51 **Stephen Gordon Ward, 33 **James A. Waring, 49 **Brian G. Warner, 32 **Derrick Washington, 33 **Charles Waters, 44 **James Thomas "Muddy" Waters, 39 **Captain Patrick J. Waters, 44 **Kenneth Watson, 39 **Michael H. Waye, 38 **Officer Walter E. Weaver, 30 **Todd Christopher Weaver, 30 **Officer Nathaniel Webb, 56 **Dinah Webster, 50 **Joanne Flora Weil, 39 **Michael Weinberg, 34 **Steven Weinberg, 41 **Scott Jeffrey Weingard, 29 **Steven Weinstein, 50 **Simon Weiser, 65 **David T. Weiss, 50 **David M. Weiss, 41 **Vincent Michael Wells, 22 **Timothy Matthew Welty, 34 **Christian Hans Rudolf Wemmers, 43 **Ssu-Hui "Vanessa" Wen, 23 **Oleh D. Wengerchuk, 56 **Peter M. West, 54 **Whitfield West, 41 **Meredith Lynn Whalen, 23 **Eugene Whelan, 31 **John S. White, 48 **Edward James White, 30 **James Patrick White, 34 **Kenneth W. White, 50 **Leonard Anthony White, 57 **Malissa White, 37 **Wayne White, 38 **Adam Shelby White, 26 **Leanne Marie Whiteside, 31 **Mark Whitford, 31 **Officer Michael T. Wholey, 34 **Mary Lenz Wieman, 43 **Jeffrey David Wiener, 33 **William J. Wik, 44 **Alison Marie Wildman, 30 **Lieutenant Glenn Wilkinson, 46 **John C. Willett, 29 **Brian Patrick Williams, 29 **Crossley Williams, 28 **David Williams, 34 **Deborah Lynn Williams, 35 **Kevin Michael Williams, 24 **Louis Calvin Williams, 53 **Louie Anthony Williams, 44 **Lieutenant John Williamson, 46 **Donna Wilson, 48 **William E. Wilson, 58 **Cynthia Wilson, 52 **David H. Winton, 29 **Glenn J. Winuk, 40 **Thomas Francis Wise, 43 **Alan L. Wisniewski, 47 **Frank T. Wisniewski, 54 **David Wiswall, 54 **Sigrid Charlotte Wiswe, 41 **Michael R. Wittenstein, 34 **Christopher W. Wodenshek, 35 **Martin P. Wohlforth, 47 **Katherine S. Wolf, 40 **Jenny Seu Kueng Low Wong, 25 **Jennifer Y. Wong, 26 **Siu Cheung Wong, 34 **Yin Ping "Steven" Wong, 34 **Yuk Ping Wong, 47 **Brent James Woodall, 31 **James J. Woods, 26 **Patrick Woods, 36 **Richard Herron Woodwell, 44 **Captain David Terence Wooley, 54 **John Bentley Works, 36 **Martin Michael Wortley, 29 **Rodney James Wotton, 36 **William Wren, 61 **John Wright, 33 **Neil R. Wright, 30 **Sandra Wright, 57 **Jupiter Yambem, 41 **Suresh Yanamadala, 33 **Matthew David Yarnell, 26 **Myrna Yaskulka, 59 **Shakila Yasmin, 26 **Olabisi L. Yee, 38 **Edward P. York, 45 **Kevin Patrick York, 41 **Raymond York, 45 **Suzanne Youmans, 60 **Jacqueline "Jakki" Young, 37 **Barrington L. Young, 35 **Elkin Yuen, 32 **Joseph Zaccoli, 39 **Adel Agayby Zakhary, 50 **Arkady Zaltsman, 45 **Edwin J. Zambrana, 24 **Robert Alan Zampieri, 30 **Mark Zangrilli, 36 **Ira Zaslow, 55 **Kenneth Albert Zelman, 37 **Abraham J. Zelmanowitz, 55 **Martin Morales Zempoaltecatl, 22 **Zhe "Zack" Zeng, 28 **Marc Scott Zeplin, 33 **Jie Yao Justin Zhao, 27 **Ivelin Ziminski, 40 **Michael Joseph Zinzi, 37 **Charles A. Zion, 54 **Julie Lynne Zipper, 44. **Salvatore J. Zisa, 45 **Prokopios Paul Zois, 46 **Joseph J. Zuccala, 54 **Andrew Steven Zucker, 27 **Igor Zukelman, 29 *American Airlines Flight 11: **Flight Crew: ***Barbara Arestegui, 38 ***Jeffrey Collman, 41 ***Sara Low, 28 ***Karen A. Martin, 40 ***First Officer Thomas McGuinness, 42 ***Kathleen Nicosia, 54 ***John Ogonowski, 50 ***Betty Ong, 45 ***Jean Roger, 24 ***Dianne Snyder, 42 ***Madeline Sweeney, 35 **Passengers: ***Anna Williams Allison, 48 ***David Angell, 54 ***Lynn Angell, 45 ***Seima Aoyama, 48 ***Myra Joy Aronson, 50 ***Christine Barbuto, 32 ***Carolyn Beug, 48 ***Kelly Ann Booms, 24 ***Carol Bouchard, 43 ***Neilie Anne Heffernan Casey, 32 ***Jeffrey Coombs, 42 ***Tara Creamer, 30 ***Thelma Cuccinello, 71 ***Patrick Currivan, 52 ***Brian Dale, 43 ***David DiMeglio, 22 ***Donald Americo DiTullio, 49 ***Alberto Dominguez, 66 ***Paige Farley-Hackel, 46 ***Alex Filipov, 70 ***Carol Flyzik, 40 ***Paul Friedman, 45 ***Karleton D.B. Fyfe, 31 ***Peter Gay, 54 ***Linda George, 27 ***Edmund Glazer, 41 ***Lisa Fenn Gordenstein, 41 ***Andrew Peter Charles Curry Green, 34 ***Peter Hashem, 40 ***Robert Jay Hayes, 37 ***Edward "Ted" R. Hennessy, 35 ***John A. Hofer, 45 ***Cora Hidalgo Holland, 52 ***Nicholas Humber, 60 ***Waleed Iskandar, 34 ***John Charles Jenkins, 45 ***Charles Edward Jones, 48 ***Robin Kaplan, 33 ***Barbara Keating, 72 ***David P. Kovalcin, 42 ***Judy Larocque, 50 ***Natalie Janis Lasden, 46 ***Daniel John Lee, 34 ***Daniel M. Lewin, 31 ***Susan A. MacKay, 44 ***Christopher D. Mello, 25 ***Jeff Mladenik, 43 ***Antonio Jesus Montoya Valdes, 46 ***Carlos Alberto Montoya, 36 ***Laura Lee Morabito, 34 ***Mildred Rose Naiman, 81 ***Laurie Ann Neira, 48 ***Renee Newell, 37 ***Jacqueline J. Norton, 61 ***Robert Grant Norton, 85 ***Jane M. Orth, 49 ***Thomas Pecorelli, 31 ***Berinthia Berenson Perkins, 53 ***Sonia Morales Puopolo, 58 ***David E. Retik, 33 ***Philip M. Rosenzweig, 47 ***Richard Ross, 58 ***Jessica Sachs, 22 ***Rahma Salie, 28 ***Heather Lee Smith, 30 ***Douglas J. Stone, 54 ***Xavier Suarez, 41 ***Michael Theodoridis, 32 ***James Trentini, 65 ***Mary Trentini, 67 ***Pendyala Vamsikrishna, 30 ***Mary Wahlstrom, 78 ***Kenneth Waldie, 46 ***John Wenckus, 46 ***Candace Lee Williams, 20 ***Christopher Zarba, 47 *American Airlines Flight 77: **Flight Crew: ***Charles Burlingame, 51 ***David M. Charlebois, 39 ***Michele Heidenberger, 57 ***Jennifer Lewis, 38 ***Kenneth Lewis, 49 ***Renee A. May, 39 **Passengers: ***Paul Ambrose, 32 ***Yeneneh Betru, 35 ***Mary Jane "MJ" Booth, 64 ***Bernard Curtis Brown, 11 ***Suzanne Calley, 42 ***William Caswell, 54 ***Sarah Clark, 65 ***Asia Cottom, 11 ***James Debeuneure, 58 ***Rodney Dickens, 11 ***Eddie Dillard, 54 ***Charles Droz, 52 ***Barbara G. Edwards, 58 ***Charles S. Falkenberg, 45 ***Zoe Falkenberg, 8 ***Dana Falkenberg, 3 ***James Joe Ferguson, 39 ***Wilson "Bud" Flagg, 63 ***Darlene Flagg, 63 ***Richard Gabriel, 54 ***Ian J. Gray, 55 ***Stanley Hall, 68 ***Bryan Jack, 48 ***Steven D. Jacoby, 43 ***Ann Judge, 49 ***Chandler Keller, 29 ***Yvonne Kennedy, 62 ***Norma Khan, 45 ***Karen A. Kincaid, 40 ***Dong Lee, 48 ***Dora Menchaca, 45 ***Christopher Newton, 38 ***Barbara Olson, 45 ***Ruben Ornedo, 39 ***Robert Penninger, 63 ***Robert R. Ploger, 59 ***Zandra Cooper, 48 ***Lisa J. Raines, 42 ***Todd Reuben, 40 ***John Sammartino, 37 ***Diane Simmons, 54 ***George Simmons, 57 ***Mari-Rae Sopper, 35 ***Robert Speisman, 47 ***Norma Lang Steuerle, 54 ***Hilda E. Taylor, 62 ***Leonard Taylor, 44 ***Sandra Teague, 31 ***Leslie A. Whittington, 45 ***John D. Yamnicky, 71 ***Vicki Yancey, 43 ***Shuyin Yang, 62 ***Yuguag Zheng, 65 *United Airlines Flight 175: **Flight Crew: ***Robert Fangman, 33 ***Michael R. Horrocks, 38 ***Amy N. Jarret, 28 ***Amy R. King, 29 ***Kathryn L. LaBorie, 44 ***Alfred Gilles Padre Joseph Marchand, 44 ***Captain Victor Saracini, 51 ***Michael C. Tarrou, 38 ***Alicia Nicole Titus, 28 **Passengers: ***Alona Abraham, 30 ***Garnet Edward "Ace" Bailey, 53 ***Mark Bavis, 31 ***Graham Andrew Berkeley, 37 ***Touri Bolourchi, 69 ***Klaus Bothe, 31 ***Daniel R. Brandhorst, 41 ***David Reed Gamboa Brandhorst, 3 ***John Brett Cahill, 56 ***Christoffer Carstanjen, 33 ***John "Jay" J. Corcoran, 43 ***Dorothy Alma DeAraujo, 80 ***Ana Gloria Pocasangre de Barrera, 49 ***Lisa Frost, 22 ***Ronald Gamboa, 33 ***Lynn Catherine Goodchild, 25 ***Peter Morgan Goodrich, 33 ***Douglas A. Gowell, 52 ***Reverend. Francis E. Grogan, 76 ***Carl Max Hammond, 37 ***Peter Hanson, 32 ***Sue Kim Hanson, 35 ***Christine Lee Hanson, 2 ***Gerald F. Hardacre, 61 ***Eric Samadikan Hartono, 20 ***James E. Hayden, 47 ***Herbert W. Homer, 48 ***Robert Adrien Jalbert, 61 ***Ralph Francis Kershaw, 52 ***Heinrich Kimmig, 43 ***Brian Kinney, 28 ***Robert George LeBlanc, 70 ***Maclovio Lopez, Jr., 41 ***Marianne MacFarlane, 34 ***Louis Neil Mariani, 58 ***Deborah Medwig, 46 ***Juliana Valentine McCourt, 4 ***Ruth Magdaline McCourt, 45 ***Wolfgang Peter Menzel, 59 ***Shawn M. Nassaney, 25 ***Marie Pappalardo, 53 ***Patrick Quigley, 40 ***Frederick Charles Rimmele, 32 ***James M. Roux, 43 ***Jesus Sanchez, 45 ***Mary Kathleen Shearer, 61 ***Robert Michael Shearer, 63 ***Jane Louise Simpkin, 36 ***Brian D. Sweeney, 38 ***Timothy Ray Ward, 38 ***William M. Weems, 46 *United Airlines Flight 93: **Flight Crew: ***Lorraine G. Bay, 58 ***Sandra W. Bradshaw, 38 ***Jason Dahl, 43 ***Wanda Anita Green, 49 ***LeRoy Homer, 36 ***CeeCee Lyles, 33 ***Deborah Welsh, 49 **Passengers: ***Christian Adams, 38 ***Todd Beamer, 32 ***Alan Beaven, 48 ***Mark K. Bingham, 31 ***Deora Frances Bodley, 20 ***Marion Britton, 53 ***Thomas E. Burnett Jr., 38 ***William Cashman, 57 ***Georgine Rose Corrigan, 56 ***Patricia Cushing, 69 ***Joseph Deluca, 52 ***Patrick Joseph Driscoll, 70 ***Edward P. Felt, 41 ***Jane C. Folger, 73 ***Colleen Laura Fraser, 51 ***Andrew Garcia, 62 ***Jeremy Glick, 31 ***Lauren Grandcolas, 38 ***Donald F. Greene, 52 ***Linda Gronlund, 46 ***Richard Guadagno, 38 ***Toshiya Kuge, 20 ***Hilda Marcin, 79 ***Nicole Miller, 21 ***Louis J. Nacke, 42 ***Donald Arthur Peterson, 66 ***Jean Hoadley Peterson, 55 ***Waleska Martinez Rivera, 37 ***Mark Rothenberg, 52 ***Christine Snyder, 32 ***John Talignani, 72 ***Honor Elizabeth Wainio, 27 ***Olga Kristin Gould White, 65 *The Pentagon: ***Specialist Craig Amundson, 28 ***Melissa Rose Barnes, 27 ***Master Sergeant Max Beilke, 69 ***Kris Romeo Bishundat, 23 ***Carrie Blagburn, 48 ***Lieutenant Colonel Canfield D. Boone, 54 ***Donna Bowen, 42 ***Allen Boyle, 30 ***Christopher Lee Burford, 23 ***Daniel Martin Caballero, 21 ***Sergeant 1st Class Jose Orlando Calderon-Olmedo, 44 ***Angelene C. Carter, 51 ***Sharon Carver, 38 ***John J. Chada, 55 ***Rosa Maria "Rosemary" Chapa, 64 ***Julian Cooper, 39 ***Lieutenant Commander Eric Allen Cranford, 32 ***Ada M. Davis, 57 ***Captain Gerald Francis Deconto, 44 ***Lieutenant Colonel Jerry Don Dickerson, 41 ***Johnnie Doctor, 32 ***Captain Robert Edward Dolan, 43 ***Commander William Howard Donovan, 37 ***Commander Patrick S. Dunn, 39 ***Edward Thomas Earhart, 26 ***Lieutenant Commander Robert Randolph Elseth, 37 ***Jamie Lynn Fallon, 23 ***Amelia V. Fields, 36 ***Gerald P. Fisher, 57 ***Matthew Michael Flocco, 21 ***Sandra N. Foster, 41 ***Captain Lawrence Daniel Getzfred, 57 ***Cortz Ghee, 54 ***Brenda C. Gibson, 59 ***Ron Golinski, 60 ***Diane M. Hale-McKinzy, 38 ***Carolyn B. Halmon, 49 ***Sheila Hein, 51 ***Ronald John Hemenway, 37 ***Major Wallace Cole Hogan, 40 ***Jimmie Ira Holley, 54 ***Angela Houtz, 27 ***Brady K. Howell, 26 ***Peggie Hurt, 36 ***Lieutenant Colonel Stephen Neil Hyland, 45 ***Robert J. Hymel, 55 ***Sergeant Major Lacey B. Ivory, 43 ***Lieutenant Colonel Dennis M. Johnson, 48 ***Judith Jones, 53 ***Brenda Kegler, 49 ***Lieutenant Michael Scott Lamana, 31 ***David W. Laychak, 40 ***Samantha Lightbourn-Allen, 36 ***Major Steve Long, 39 ***James Lynch, 55 ***Terence M. Lynch, 49 ***Nehamon Lyons, 30 ***Shelley A. Marshall, 37 ***Teresa Martin, 45 ***Ada L. Mason, 50 ***Lieutenant Colonel Dean E. Mattson, 57 ***Lieutenant General Timothy J. Maude, 53 ***Robert J. Maxwell, 53 ***Molly McKenzie, 38 ***Patricia E. "Patti" Mickley, 41 ***Major Ronald D. Milam, 33 ***Gerard "Jerry" P. Moran, 39 ***Odessa V. Morris, 54 ***Brian Anthony Moss, 34 ***Ted Moy, 48 ***Lieutenant Commander Patrick Jude Murphy, 38 ***Khang Nguyen, 41 ***Michael Allen Noeth, 30 ***Diana Borrero de Padro, 55 ***Specialist Chin Sun Pak, 25 ***Lieutenant Jonas Martin Panik, 26 ***Major Clifford L. Patterson, 33 ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Darin Howard Pontell, 26 ***Scott Powell, 35 ***(Retired) Captain Jack Punches, 51 ***Joseph John Pycior, 39 ***Deborah Ramsaur, 45 ***Rhonda Rasmussen, 44 ***Marsha Dianah Ratchford, 34 ***Martha Reszke, 36 ***Cecelia E. Richard, 41 ***Edward V. Rowenhorst, 32 ***Judy Rowlett, 44 ***Robert E. Russell, 52 ***William R. Ruth, 57 ***Charles E. Sabin, 54 ***Marjorie C. Salamone, 53 ***Lieutenant Colonel David M. Scales, 44 ***Commander Robert Allan Schlegel, 38 ***Janice Scott, 46 ***Michael L. Selves, 53 ***Marian Serva, 47 ***Commander Dan Frederic Shanower, 40 ***Antoinette Sherman, 35 ***Don Simmons, 58 ***Cheryle D. Sincock, 53 ***Gregg Harold Smallwood, 44 ***Lieutenant Colonel Gary F. Smith, 55 ***Patricia J. Statz, 41 ***Edna L. Stephens, 53 ***Sergeant Major Larry Strickland, 52 ***Major Kip P. Taylor, 38 ***Sandra C. Taylor, 50 ***Karl W. Teepe, 57 ***Sergeant Tamara Thurman, 25 ***Lieutenant Commander Otis Vincent Tolbert, 38 ***Willie Q. Troy, 51 ***Lieutenant Commander Ronald James Vauk, 37 ***Lieutenant Colonel Karen Wagner, 40 ***Meta L. Waller, 60 ***Staff Sergeant Maudlyn A. White, 38 ***Sandra L. White, 44 ***Ernest M. Willcher, 62 ***Lieutenant Commander David Lucian Williams, 32 ***Major Dwayne Williams, 40 ***Marvin R. Woods, 57 ***Kevin Wayne Yokum, 27 ***Donald McArthur Young, 41 ***Lisa L. Young, 36 ***Edmond Young, 22}} On Criminal Minds *Season Three **"A Higher Power" - 9/11 was mentioned as an example of tragedies that were followed by a descent in the number of suicides. *Season Four **"Amplification" - Rossi claimed that Chad Brown's anthrax attacks was just one of many terrorist attacks foiled by Law Enforcement since 9/11, unbeknownst to the general public. **"Mayhem" - It was mentioned that the NYPD's Critical Incident Command decentralized as a consequence of 9/11. *Season Six **"Remembrance of Things Past" - Gallagher, one of the detectives who investigated Lee Mullens's first murder spree, retired after his wife was killed in the attack against the Pentagon. **"Lauren" - JTF-12 was assembled in the aftermath of 9/11. *Season Eight **"Magnificent Light" - Jason Ryder, the still-living partner of Hank Morgan, moved to New York after his death and became "a 9/11 hero." *Season Ten **"A Thousand Suns" - The case at hand, a plot to hijack passenger planes and intentionally crash them, was compared several times to 9/11. Many elements of the terrorist's plan and the government's response seem taken directly from 9/11, including the detour of a hijacked airliner to Washington, D.C., the grounding of all national flights and the pursuit of the plane by two fighter jets with the intention of shooting it down as a last resort. In addition, Kate Callahan revealed that her sister and brother-in-law were killed in the attack against the Pentagon, and conspiracy theorist Galen Petosky included United 93 among several crashed planes that he believed were shot down by rogue U.S. military. **"Hero Worship" - New York and Shanksville were mentioned as examples of U.S. locations attacked by terrorists. *Season Eleven **"A Beautiful Disaster" **"The Storm" *Season Twelve **"Unforgettable" *Season Thirteen **"False Flag" - The idea that the government did 9/11, and also that the World Trade Center towers were brought down by explosives, were mentioned as examples of popular conspiracy theories. Sources *Wikipedia: **The September 11 Attacks **Planning of the September 11 Attacks **The September 11 Hijackers **Casualties of the September 11 Attacks **American Airlines Flight 11 **United Airlines Flight 175 **American Airlines Flight 77 **United Airlines Flight 93 **The 20th Hijacker **Timeline of the September 11 attacks Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Terrorists Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Real Suicides Category:Real Criminal Organizations Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Two Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Three Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Four Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Six Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Eight Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Ten Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Eleven Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Twelve Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Thirteen Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Cop Killers